Gundam Universes
by BlackGetter
Summary: Year 70 of the Universal Era 8 years have passed since the Principality of Zeon declared war against the Earth Federation leading to a long protracted battle that saw major loses of human life both on Earth and in Space... now war comes again to the Earth Sphere in this Gundam Crossover spanning many Gundam Eras focusing on CE, UC, AD and AC.
1. Gundam Universes Chapter 1: Broken Peace

_**Disclaimer: Let's get this out of the way first All characters, robots and general trademarks appearing in this humble piece of fanfiction are property of their respective company's (Sunrise, Bandai, etc). They are been used without permission for the sake of this piece of non-profit writing**_

 _ **Hello everyone and welcome to a bit of a pet project of mine which I hope will run for awhile. Gundam Universes will be a large crossover project in the veil of the Super Robot Games but only featuring Gundam shows/Manga. This is my first major project when it comes to writing so jumping into the deep end because why not. I plan not to add any other shows than the ones below as I have been planning this for months at this point and I'm finally happy to share the first part.**_

 _ **Anyway enjoy, have fun and feedback of all kind welcomed.**_

 _Year 70 of the Universal Era 8 years have passed since the Principality of Zeon declared war against the Earth Federation leading to a long protracted battle that saw major loses of human life both on Earth and in Space._

 _The War ended in defeat for Zeon and victory for the Earth Federation who have since split into three major blocks on Earth each holding control over the three main orbital elevators that give the Earth it's energy supply following the PLANT's N-Jammer assault on the Earth. Concentrated in North and South American continents is the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations and head of what remains of the Earth Federation. Having been composted of the Atlantic Federation portion of the old Earth Federation the Union put forward a faction to control raising tensions in Space. This faction known as the Titans monitor and rule over the Earth allied colonies with a iron fist monitoring for Zeon remnants who remain active within the Earth Sphere attempting reignite the conflict._

 _The second block is the AEU, the Advanced European Union composted of large European based backers the AEU holds ties from the old Federation via the Eurasian branch of the old Federation. The AEU itself does not dabble itself very much in Space affairs instead focusing on the unrest in the Middle East. Like the Union they two have their own well known task force, the Organization of the Zodiac (OZ). While OZ does not officially hold much sway in Space it does conduct joint operations with the Titans at times._

 _The final major block on Earth is the HRL or Human Reform League. The League itself is not as major a player in the conflict with the PLANTs as the Union or AEU thanks to them holding a large space presence within the colony's. However they are still viewed as hostile by the ZAFT forces. Their hesitance to lend aid in the war effort proves to be a point of friction among the Earth forces._

 _While Zeon might have died down since the end of the war. Tensions soon flared up between Earth and the PLANTs a set of colonies built specifically for Coordinators a branch of humanity who have been genetically altered. The tensions soon spiraled into full scale war. In response to the destruction of one of the PLANTs, the PLANTs launched an attack on Earth using N-Jammers which decimated the Earths economy that relied on nuclear power such as the middle east and caused Earth to look towards the solar energy gathering orbital elevators.11 months have passed since the conflict began with no end in sight for the war._

 _Meanwhile unrest in the colonies is at a all time high with a number of terrorist organizations cropping up to oppose the iron fists of the Titans and OZ. Most notable of this is the AEUG whose size has almost reached that of its own army with backers throughout space. Now the AEUG and its Earth allied factions plan their own fight back against the Titans_

 _At the same time Zeon's ghosts begin to stir within the shadows of the war as those left in the Earth Sphere begin to move under the flag of the Delaz Fleet, while those who left the Earth Sphere and now known as Axis plan their own return to the world stage under the banner of Neo Zeon..._

 **Series list**

Mobile Suit Gundam

Zeta Gundam

Gundam 0083 Stardust Memories

Victory Gundam

Gundam Wing

Gundam Seed

Gundam 00 Season 1

Gundam 00F

 **Chapter 1 Broken Peace**

 _Orb neutral Colony Helioplis_

The space port of the colony buzzes with activity as the crews begin to welcome a new ship into port, the ship is none other than the Archangel, the latest Warship created by the Earth Forces and funded by the Union. Inside the large ship the Captain gives a sigh of relief.

"Thanks to your two, looks like we made it after all." The Captain looks up to the man to his right, Bright Noa, one time Captain of the White Base during the One Year War.

"Thankfully we all made it in one piece, things should get easier now." Bright Replies with a hint of a smile.

"Still though they followed us all the way here... You sure we're going to be ok?" Bright looked to the man looking out the main windows on the bridge, staring out into Space, Mu la Flaga.

"Still worried Mu?"

"I know that guy, he won't give up so easily" Mu turns to face the two captains, gently floating over to the Captains seat and stopping himself beside it. The Ship's captain looks up.

"There's nothing to fear, this place is categorized as a natural colony in the war, ZAFT won't make a move on us while we are in here." Mu laughs to himself a little at the thoughts of this colony been natural at all given the military facility's it houses for the Earth Forces.

"Well isn't that the biggest joke of them all huh, natural they say. Well, I'm gonna head out, need to unload these new suits and get the pilots there first taste of a colony."

"You mean the test pilots haven't been to a colony?" Bright asks a bit concerned.

"Nope, there a bunch of greenhorns, never even left the Earth till now, let's hope they adapt quick."

Mu leaves and the Ship's Captain looks to Bright, "Well we better get going as well, they won't wait for us to begin the debriefing" Bright nods as the scene shifts to space.

In space a short distance from the Colony lies the Naza class - Vesalius hiding itself among a number of asteroids. Inside the Commander Rau Le Cruset floats watching to colony as his second in command Ades looks over some documentation. A number of small stealth crafts launch from the ship heading towards the colony.

"Try not to look so frustrated Ades." Rau mentions heading back to the war table in the bridge of the ship, Ades moves around to track his commander.

"Well I just don't think it would be too late if we waited to hear back from the council before launching this mission on a neutral colony"

"It will be too late" Rau cuts him off lightly pushing a Intel picture of a Gundam towards the captain "I have a sixth sense of these things, that place is hardly neutral as is, and if we fail to act now. We will end up paying with our lives over our hesitance to take action. the Earth Forces new Gundam models, we must secure them before they are finished. We won't make the same mistake Zeon made during the One Year War. You have to cut these things out at the root before they grow into monsters".

Things soon move to inside the colony where a young boy, Kira Yamato sits outside furiously typing on his laptop while looking over paper notes, his robotic bird birdie lands on his lap as he types. the news he is half listening to reports of ZAFT attacks on the Taiwanese city Kaoshiung. Suddenly Tollie one of Kira's friends call to him "Kira! So this is where you have hanging out?" Kira looks up to see Tollie and Miriallia. "Professor Kaito has been looking all over for you."

Miriallia jumps in "Are you helping him with more of his research?"

Kira lets out a sigh "geez again, feel like I'm helping him with too much. I've not even finished with the stuff he dumped on me yesterday."

Kira slumps back in his chair and looks at his laptop and news on it, Tollie takes a look himself "Any development in the news?"

"Yeah Taiwan it seems, ZAFT attacked Kaoshiung." Miriallia also goes to look at the screen.

"Isn't that pretty close to the homeland? Will Orb be okay?"

"Of course it will! Orb's neutral after all in the whole war between the Earth Federation and ZAFT, there's no point in them attacking us. Orb won't become a war-zone" Tollie reassures her.

"Kamille! Slow down! Kamille!"

"Stop shouting my name!" The group turn their attention to Kamille and Fa who are running away from the school, Miriallia waves the two over with Kamille noticing Kira and finally slowing much to Fa's relief. Kira gets up finally having put his work away,

"Where are you guys going in such a hurry?"

Fa catches her breath a bit as Miriallia moves to check on her, Tollie jumps in to question Kamille at this point "Don't you have practice right now? Skipping again?"

"Who asked you" Kamille responds defiantly,

"Well we're about to head to the professors, if you want to tag along? Looks like he has more work for us on the power suit." Kira offers Kamille who thinks but then shakes his head

"Sorry can't today, I've heard a new ship is coming into port and I want to see if I can meet the captain of it"

"Oh who is it?" Kira enquirers

"Captain Bright Noa, I heard he was coming to visit the factory and bringing something with him from Earth." Kamille explains.

"Wasn't he the captain of the White Base?" Kira asks before been cut off by Tollie

"Ah so he's a Newtype!"

"Probably, he gave me his autograph before, so I want to go see him again" Kamille responds having calmed down a bit at this point.

"Well once your done, feel free to meet us back at the lab I guess, could do with you looking over some of the mechanics of the suit" Kira offers back to Kamille who nods

"I'll see what I can do Kira". Kamille heads off start to break into a run again, Fa is cheered by Miriallia before chasing after him.

Things again move outside the colony as a Red mobile Suit, the Rick Dias approaches, flanked by two other black Mobile Suits of the same model. Inside Lt Quattro Bajeena gets use to the suit. he links up with the other two letting them catch up and link hands to avoid their communication been picked up by others. "Lt Apolly how's the Rick Dias treating you?" Quattro asks while adjusting a number of settings inside the machine

"Give me a few days and it will be just like my arms and legs" Apolly replies

"We didn't survive the One Year War for nothing after all. This suit will take no time to learn " Roberto adds.

"Roberto watch it, it's that kind of arrogance that leads to good men meeting their makers." Quattro reminds his subordinate

"Sorry Lieutenant" Roberto replies back as the three head towards the colony. 

At the space port, Kamille and Fa arrive but Bright has already left awhile ago, "Argh seems I must have missed him" Kamille moans to himself looking towards the empty port

"Kamille wait up!" Fa follows him as he heads into the main room but stops when he sees a number of Titan members standing around chatting and laughing "tsk Titans..." Kamille says under his breath glaring at the block coated men.

Among them is Titan member Jerid Messa shaking hands with Kacricon Cacooler, "Glad your here Kacricon, you look like a real Titan now, we'll show those regular forces how you really use a Gundam".

"Kamille! Will you hold up, it looks like he's already left!" Fa yells out catching up to Kamille, Jerid turns to look at the commotion

"Heh, I thought I heard a girl's name but that's just a guy" Jerid sniggers, Kamille grits his teeth and drops his books and he starts to walk towards the Titans

"Apologize" Kamille growls even as Fa tries to hold him back

"Stop it Kamille, stay away from them." Jerid turn's back to the other Titans asking

"Any of you known these civilians?" He turns around to see Kamille jump the barrier and swing a punch that knocks Jerid back and onto the floor

"I said! Apologise!" Kamille again repeats Jerid looks up at him quickly jumping to his feet "Apologize for what!? you little runt!

"Kamille's a man's name and I'll prove I'm a man!" Kamille yells back as two of the other Titans move in

"Who do you think you are acting like that to a Titan!" the Titans swing a punch which Kamille dodges counter back but then gets slugged in the face by the other.

"Hey break it up!" Mu appears with a security guard who restrains Kamille. one of the Titans moves to hit Kamille again but Mu stops him "okay, okay you've made your point. He's still a kid"

"Kid needs to learn some respect!" the Titan says angrily

"Yeah and soldiers shouldn't be getting themselves in brawls with civilians. I'll handle the kid." Mu tells the Titan as he drags Kamille back over the barrier. Jerid approaches and puts his face up to Kamilles

"tsk, your names Kamille right? It suits you a nice girls name." Jerid smacks Kamille in the gut as Mu moves between the two

"Are you blind! I'm a guy!" Kamille snaps back but is held up by Mu

"Whoa there, your just gonna get hit again kid. Come on" Mu drags Kamille back and hands him to the security who has arrived, Jerid laughs at Kamille as he is escorted away.

Outside the colony , Quattro's Rick Dias approaches the colony alone, touching down on the outside he notices the remains of the drop ships from the ZAFT ship. He leaves the Rick Dias and floats down to the door finding it already hacked open. " Hmm those are ZAFT drop pods, is ZAFT already onto this place as well? I better watch myself in here..." Quattro enters the colony's maintenance shaft and begins to move though it, ahead however is the ZAFT forces made up of Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, Nicole and Rusty and a few normal green suits.

"We almost there now Nicole?" Dearka asks as the group moves though the shafts,

"Yeah almost should just be up ahead now." Nicole responds looking at the map on his wrist device. The group stops as behind them Quattro approaches and notices the group.

"ZAFT Forces, they are here and quite a few... I guess we weren't the only ones to got Intel on this place. If they're here things could get bad quite quickly, but on the other hand it all but confirms our information. The Titans must be making the new Gundam Model's here..."

"huh?" Rusty one of the red ZAFT members notices Quattro spying on them, the others turn with him.

"You see something Rusty? Is that a AEUG suit?!" Athrun shouts as they raise their guns, Quattro starts to pull back noticing them having seen him

"Dam spotted! Their just kids but still" the two sides exchange fire in the hold, Quattro is shot in the arm and Rusty as well ends up been grazed on his side but Quattro is the one who has to pull back having been wounded, he shuts a door behind him as he retreats and Rusty falls to a knee.

"Are you okay Rusty?!" Athrun crouches to check his comrade as Yzak and Dearka move to cover

"Tsk! Got away!" Yzak snaps

"So the AEUG are here as well, guess that confirms everything" Dearka observes before looking back at Rusty

"I'm fine.." Rusty winces

"No you're not!" Athrun shouts before looking to one of the Green coats "You take him back, he can't continue on with that wound."

"But there's 5 machines, and only four of you without me.." Rusty tires to pled

"Don't worry we'll work something out. Blow it up if we have to" Dearka tries to assure him, this gets through to him and Rusty lets the Green Coat pick him up, saluting his team mates as he is brought back. Meanwhile Quattro gets back to his Rick Dias and boards the MS and leaves the colony, he sprays his wound grunting and patches it up as he leaves the colony. "Looks like I'm going to need backup from the Argama after all if ZAFT is involved.. Don't have much time either.."

Back inside the colony Kira and his friend reach the Lab of Professor Kaito, inside are more of Kira's friends, Sai Argyle and Kuzzey Buskirk who are working on a mechanical spacesuit, Sai looks towards the new arrivals "You guys are a bit late, get held up?"

Tolle runs up to check out the machine "We ran into Kamille but he was pretty busy with going to check out the space port." Kira steps into the room and see's another figure standing in the corner arms folded, a blond haired individual well covered up in a coat and hat, Tolle whispers to Sai "Who's that?"

"Someone here to see the Proff, they have been waiting for awhile now..." Sai responds back. Kira and the others put down their bags and move to start working on the suit, the stranger watches with barely any interest and looks at their watch. The door opens as a man walks in

"oh kids are working in here?" The students look at the new arrival Billy Katagiri,Sai steps forward first

"Are you here to see the professor as well?" Billy looks to the other visitor thinking to himself

"so he has other visitors.." He turns back to the students and walks over to the suit looking impressed "Yes, he does know I was coming.. Did you all build this?" He looks to Kira who is sat with his laptop plugged into the suit,

Kira looks up to respond "Ah yes, we have been working on it with the professor" Billy walks over to see the programs running on Kira's Laptop

"Wow, this! Did the Professor do this?" Kira looks at Billy blankly

"Oh no I built this, with help from the professor", Billy gives a shocked look but before he can respond to Kira's claims a large shock hits the building as part of the far walk caves though, a large mechanical arm smashing into it. The students take cover frantically as the debris subsides. Outside a large black Gundam Mk II had slammed into the school, a Titan steps out from the cockpit, Jerid

"Ah geezz I'm so going to get chewed out by Kacricon for this.. " Billy runs over to the hole and yells out at Jerid

"What the hell are you doing flying that mobile suit inside the colony! Can you see the damage you caused!" Jerid looks down at Billy unfazed

"Who are you?" Billy gets more annoyed at Jerids casualness

"You.." A jeep carrying Bright Noa and Titans Officer Emma Sheen arrives on the school grounds below, Emma is the first to speak up yelling at Jerid

" LT Jerid what the hell was that meant to be!" Jerid ignores Billy and climbs down at first ignoring Emma as well who approaches "Lieutenant" she states sternly.

"Relax, I avoided the residential areas."

"You crashed into a school! With your reckless maneuvers!" Jerid sighs "I had to show them new arrivals what we Titans can do."

Bright steps in at this moment. "You two need to stop your bickering, remember why we came here Lieutenant Emma we're under attack." Jerid looks at bright blankly but sure enough the alarm sounds. Bright moves up to shout to Billy and the Students "Quick you people need to get to a shelter now!"

Billy nods back and hurries the students to a safe area "come on we need to leave now!" Sai and the others reply together

"Right!" As they leave however Kira spots the stranger take another turn and decides to follow... Back with Emma and Bright, Jerid jumps into the Jeep, Emma tries to stop him "What are you doing!"

Jerid fires up the Jeep "Battle Stations right Lieutenant?" Emma growls in frustration as he speeds off, Bright looks up at the MKII...


	2. Gundam Universes Chapter 2

**Hello again and welcome to chapter 2 of my Gundam story. Thank you for the comments so far, I hope this chapter learns from the comments I got and people enjoy it. Also I have decided to do a small piece of background on certain topics at the start to help build up the world without having to find ways to add it into the story as much. this time I'll be handling the general timeline of the Universal Era so far from the perspective of space.**

 _The Universal Era started 70 years ago as the first space colonies began construction. A promising new future for mankind that would not become completed until nearly fifty years had passed and the Earth's creation of orbital Elevators to link Earth with its new inhabitants in space and resolve global energy crisis's had begun._

 _The colonies would be placed at the Lagrange points around the Earth Sphere in Colony clusters referred to as Sides and so the mass immigration of the overflowing population of the Earth began overseen by the Federation military. The colonies would stand for less than five years before the bubbling issues around Coordinators' gave rise to a new breed of colony to be placed at L5 surrounded by Side 1 and Side 4._

 _The Coordinator - a new breed of mankind made possible by genetic engineering put forward plans to create a new type of colony - the PLANTs these colony were created with backing from the Earth Federation who were struggling to hold back the outbursts of hate created in some areas by the raise of the Coordinators. The PLANT's would be finished in early UE 60._

 _In UE 62 however the flames of war engulfed the fledgling Earth Sphere as the Side furthest from the Colony's Side 3 declared a war of independence against the Earth Federation following the assassination of the Colony's_ _chief representative Heero Yuy along with the death of the_ _Zeon Zum Deikun a mere two years previous. Side 3 calling itself the Principality of Zeon and been lead by the Zabi family instigate what would come to be known as the One Year War._

 _8 Years on and the scars of the past remain unhealed as the PLANTs and Earth enter into war_

 **Chapter 2 - Gundam's Raising**

 _Thirty minutes prior_

"So are you always getting into fights?" Mu asks Kamille as the two drive through the colony heading away from the Space Port, the boy staying quiet and just staring out of the window as the colony's scenery wiz's past. Mu gives out a short sigh before trying to spark some conversation with the boy he had just protected from the Titans "So are you a AEUG supporter? I know that stance is getting popular with kids your age."

Kamille finally responds "Of course not, I just.." Kamille thinks back to the fight inside the space port before trying to end the conversation "and I'm not a kid."

"Oh so you can speak." Mu jokes back as Kamille finally turns to him before shifting his gaze back outside. Mu feeling like he might have gotten somewhere makes his tone a bit less casual and joking "Sorry I asked, it's just there is getting to be lots of resistance here in space towards the Titans, AEUG or otherwise.."

"There just a bunch of bullies" Kamille say trying to hide the irritation in his voice, he'd never liked the Titans even if his family worked with them and had never understood how they ended up in charge of his colony which was meant to be a neutral Orb colony. The adults all knew they were in charge but never spoke about the Titan base, the kind of secret everyone knew but never admitted. It annoyed him so much.

"I can't say you're wrong about that" Mu's voice breaks Kamille's train of thought and he looks to the Union Officer. "Still probably not the best of idea's to try and get into a fight with them."

Kamille was surprised by Mu's casual demeanour but he had started to calm down chatting with him. Maybe that was all the officer had wanted to calm him down after the fight before Kamille can continue however the jeep stops outside of a automatic car park. Mu turns to Kamille.

"This is as far as I go. Hope you're a little more clear headed now, should be able to use one of those to get you back home."

Kamille nods before getting out of the Jeep. "Thank you" Kamille lets out, Mu goes to wave bye but is distracted by the scenes in the air above. A large black Gundam MK II fly's over head, it seems to be having issues flying and is too low. Mu raises out of his seat to get a better look and Kamille too watches on. He recognises the Gundam MK II, a suit his father had been working on..

"What the hell is that guy doing!" Mu shouts but before either him or Kamille can do anything the Mk II crashes down into a large building in the distance.

Kamille knows it. The University. Without thinking Kamille bursts into a sprint and jumps into one of the auto cars waiting and fires it up, speeding away. He knows people there. Kira and the others, he hopes they are okay but soon that is replaced by more anger. Again the Titans, first they hit him and then they damage the university that his friends are at. Kamille races ahead as fast as the car will allow him.

Back at the car park Mu watches as Kamille speeds off, he considers giving chase but then his radio goes. "An emergency signal?" Mu wonders what is going on as he sits back down and pulls out of the park heading back to the base.

 _Vesalius_

Commander Rau looks at his watch as it counts down the final seconds until the beginning of the operation, he looks up. "It's time. Begin operation!"

The men of the Vesalius move into action as the ships engines burst into life the helmsman working his controls "Wight anchor! Vesalius launching!". The ZAFT ship and it's supporting vessels' launch into life as they move out of hiding soon been picked up by Heliopolis' security forces.

"Heliopolis calling approaching ZAFT ships! Please respond!.. Calling approaching ZAFT ships! Please respond!" The calls fall on deaf ears as the ZAFT ships prep there Mobile Suit Forces for launch. The members of Heliopolis security try to hail a third time however the line begins to crackle as interference covers the line. The member of staff looks up in horror at his supervisor.

"S..sir! Minovsky particle interference! Coming from the ZAFT ships! There blocking our communications! It's an attack!" The supervisors frustration turns to fear as he realizes what's going on.

"Get the Federation Base on the line! We don't have long!"

Rau gives the signal and the Vesalius' hatch opens as a GINN model Mobile Suit steps onto the launch catapult and deploys, followed by another as the other two ZAFT Laurasia-class also launch GINN mobile suits.

Inside the base the soon to be captain of the new Warship Archangel address' the new crew while the Archangel's fuel is filled in preparation for a emergency launch. " Keep calm everyone, let's leave this to the Heliopolis defences and the Titan's, we can't lose our cool at this stage. As long as they are outside things will be fine... Get Lieutenant Ramius, tell her to start loading the Gundam's on the double!"

Ensign Natarle Badgiruel and Chief Petty officer Arnold Neumann nod in response with a salute before quickly leaving the room to get in touch with Ramius.

However while the crew's work on the Archangel they fail to notice a number of timed charges placed around the deck and hanger, slowly ticking down. Four and half minutes to go...

Outside the GINN's and warships approach as Leo Mobile Suits are launched from Heliopolis, setting up a defence line.

Things cut to Mu as he pulls up at the base and is met by a Union Officer, he jumps out of the Jeep hurrying over to the young officer. "Alright, tell me what's going on?"

"I'll tell you on the way, there isn't much time, sir" The officer saying nervously, Mu could tell by his age and nervousness this one had never been in combat before. Most likely a Orb recruit from this peaceful colony. Mu follows on just as Bright and Emma leave in their own Jeep heading for the crash site.

Mu is barely inside the facility when the charges hit zero. Explosions ring out around the Archangel's hanger, engulfing the workers in flame. Another set of chargers go off around the command bridge where the Archangel's captain and crew stood as they suffer the same fate. Mu struggles to find his feet from the shock, his guide had lost his footing but was okay from what Mu could see. The young man urged Mu on with a hand wave and a painful smile telling Mu he was okay. Mu quickly moved into a sprint to the main hanger.

Outside the GINN's had already reached the first line of defence, their mobility proving to much for the Leo pilots to keep up with as they danced through the Leo's suppressing fire. They moved in quick before firing back the machinegun shots hammering into the Space Leo's armour before it explodes. A second GINN circles around another Leo drawing it's sword and slashing though the Leo's armour splitting it in two from the waist. Two of the GINN's reach the port firing on the control centres as they pass them and moving deeper into the colony.

Inside the colony, the ZAFT infiltration team watch from a forested area as trucks carrying three of the New Model Mobile suits leave a factory, surrounded by some light escort.

"Well will you look at that? There they are" Yzak says as he watches through his binoculars. he takes the binoculars from his eyes and looks to the others. "Looks like the commander was right on the money, just like he told us."

"They just needed a bit of poking to get out of their hole." Dearka jokes to his friend with a smile. "After all they are just Naturals in the end."

"The Mobile Suits are inside, send the coordinates to the GINN's." Athrun tells Nicol as he preps his rifle, the other members doing the same.

Soon the data is sent to the GINN that had made it inside first with his wing man. "Looks like they found a treasure chest." The pilot Miguel Aiman says as he moves his GINN to fly towards the location "That didn't take you long Yzak, pretty good." The GINN team moves toward the convoy and open fire, the shots pounding into the light transports around the main trucks and leaving a clear path for ZAFT's men.

As the whole colony begins to fall into a panic, Mu arrives at his Mobius Zero having swapped into his pilot suit, as he does the sound of the captain of the ship he arrived on comes over the radio.

"I'm glad your back Mu!"

"What are we dealing with here?" Mu says firing up his unit.

"A Nazca class and two Laurasia-class, the same ones who followed us here."

"Figured as much. How about the Titans?"

"They are calling for support from the nearby colony's, but they will be too late."

"Alright I'm heading out then! Tell Gail and Michael to back me up once I'm out!" Mu Launches out in his Mobile Armour, while normally a Mobile Armour like his would stand little chance against a ZAFT Mobile Suit and he would be better off trying his luck in a Leo. The Gunbarrels on the Zero gave him an advantage of a multi directional attack that only he could make use of.

The GINN's continue to destroy the escorts of the trucks as one of the missile jeeps fire a number of shots at the GINN's but they are easily avoided crashing into a grassy field and rocking the colony . The GINN's return fire is far more effective destroying the Jeep.

"Only three of them, that leaves two" Yzak notes as the team fly's down to join the fray.

"They must be still inside. I'll take some men in and capture them, you three take these back." Athrun says from behind, Yzak nods in approval.

"Sounds good, it's all yours" Yzak then turns to Dearka and Nicol. "Remember to disarm the Self Destruct function, once your inside." Yzak's team land, taking over as they join the gun fight and begin cutting down the Earth Soldiers.

Things move back to the school as Kira chases after the stranger even as the building starts to rock and crumble from the fighting nearby. "Hey hold on! Not that way!" He calls out, finally catching them he grabs hold by their arm and tries to pull them back.

"What are you doing? Why did you follow me!?" They object trying to pull loose. Getting up in Kira's face but before he can respond a blast of wind shoots down the corridor from an explosion. As the rubble and dust dies down Kira notices the hat that covered so much of the strangers face had blown off, revealing a young blond haired girl.

"A..a girl?" Kira can't hold back his surprise but it soon annoys the girl in front of him.

"Yeah, what did you think" She sass's back.

"Urh.. I.." Kira can't quite find the words in front of this girl.

"Well just go back to the others. I have to see something for myself first." The girl turns to leave, Kira briefly looks back at the rubble behind, covering anyway back.

"And how am I meant to do that now?" The girl turns around still annoyed at him or maybe the situation, unable to think of much else to do Kira grabs her by the arm and starts to run. He's not been to this part of the building before, it was mostly off limits but he had seen the buildings layout before and knew that a shelter would be just ahead. His companion however was still highly strung.

"Where are you going you moron!"

"Moron?" Kira asks back, he can see that her anger had subsided but she was still plainly upset at the situation.

"I'm sorry but I just.. I never expected things to turn out like this!" She pleads, Kira agreed with her but was just trying to make the best out of the current situation.

"I know, but we have to keep moving right now. Up ahead should be the factory we will find shelters there!"..

Little did Kira know however the factory was already a battleground as ZAFT ground forces engaged in a fire fight with the factory members including Lieutenant Ramius. The two finally reach the factory arriving above the fighting. Looking down two large Mobile Suits sit, two gray Gundam's as the officers and ZAFT exchanged fire, the girl drops to her knees tears in her eyes and holding onto the railing with all her grip. Kira can barely believe what he sees.

"W What is this?"

"I knew it! Father why? Why did you betray us!" The girl cry's out, alerting Ramius who turns ready to shoot but can't believe her eyes. Kira sees her notice and pulls the girl to her feet and heads towards the shelter. Ramius watches them for a moment, she wonders what children are doing here but soon returns her focus to the fight as one of her men is shot below.

"Now isn't the time for crying! We have to get to a shelter right now, we have to run!" Kira dragging the girl tries to get her to snap out of things as they move towards the eastern part of the factory and the closet shelter.

Outside the first of the Gundam's stand, the Duel. Yzak checks the monitors of his new prize impressed by the power of the machine. "Impressive! So this is a Gundam? How's yours Dearka?"

"Update all done, calibration is finished. It'll move." Dearka replies with a smile as his Buster Gundam stands.

"What about you Nicol?"

"Almost done, give me a bit longer" Nicol's hands move across the keyboard updating the machines operating system until finally the Blitz raises up as well.

"Athrun sure is taking his sweet time on the other two, don't ya thing?" Dearka mentions as he looks out over the battle.

Yzak smirks " He'll be fine I'm sure, we can take these three back for now. Let's try not to scratch them." The Gundam's thrusters burst into life as they each lift off. They are only in the air for a short time before a blast happens in the colony from outside.

"They really are having fun out there!" Dearka laughs to himself as the three start to move towards the hole. Yzak however is more cautious.

"Something seems a bit off here, that area isn't near to the port at all."

Dearka slows down as he realizes Yzak is right. From the hole appears three Rick Dias Mobile Suits as Quattro, Apolly and Roberto arrive.

"Looks like we have company Captain!" Roberto says rising a eye at the three Gundam's.

"Those aren't the Black Gundam's we heard about, are they?" Apolly asks, Quattro stares at them for a moment. He had heard rumours about another set of Gundam's been made by the Earth Federation as part of a Operation G but he had assumed the project had been kept on the Moon.

"Those ones aren't the targets. Looks like we have been spotted!" Quattro notices a number Leo mobile suits arriving, they open fire on both the Gundam's and the AEUG machines. "They opened fire inside their own colony! They just don't get that a colony is more fragile than the Earth."

"Well will you look at that! They finally get some mobile suits inside the colony!" Yzak laughs to himself as they avoid the shots.

Nicol grunts as he struggles with the controls. "They suits aren't battle ready guys, we need to get out of here!"

"Yeah, let the AEUG deal with those losers!" Dearka fires a missile to open up a closer escape route allowing the three to escape around the AEUG machines who end up tied up against the Leo's.

Quattro watches as the machines leave. "Are we chasing after them Captain?" Apolly asks as he returns fire on the Leo's blowing one up with his bazooka.

"Not for now, our mission is the Mk II's. We can worry about those latter." Quattro draws his beam rifle and fires back destroying another Leo. He evades the incoming fire as the Leo pilots struggle to keep up with his movements. As they struggle however Apolly and Roberto are able to shoot them down as they move further into the colony.

"Let's try and avoid the ZAFT GINN's, we only came here for the Gundam's, men." Quattro reminds Apolly and Roberto as they move towards the University.

At the University Kamille arrives on campus having dodged though the battleground, he ditches his car and heads toward the area the MK II fell on, there Bright and Emma have over seen the MK II been lowered down and stored in a hanger as the engineers repair the unit. Bright watches on with Emma "Are you sure your okay to pilot this Lieutenant Emma? I was under the impression you had not yet completed your training." Bright questions.

"Of course, our training has been like actual combat, Sir. I'll be fine." She responds but Bright still has his doubts.

" Well okay then, but we better make this quick, ZAFT is already in the other factory, it won't take them long to discover this one as well."

Back inside that same factory Kira and his companion arrive at a shelter, he presses the communications button. Before against trying to reassure her.

"There we found a shelter, now everything should be okay."

The buzzer sounds "Are people still out there!?"

"Yes, me and my friend are. Please can you let us in."

"Two of you.. Sorry were full to capacity here. There should be another shelter on the other side of the area."

Kira looks towards the other side, listening to the gun fire he knows it would be too risking to try and cross that area.

"Please can you take my friend? She's just a girl."

"hmm Okay sure... sorry about this"

"I understand"

The door opens and Kira urges the girl inside. She had been distracted up until this point where she finally snaps out of things "Wait what? What about you!"

"I'll be fine, just keep yourself safe okay?" Kira pushes her into the lift.

"No wait! I'm not leaving you here." She struggles but Kira is able to push her in and send the lift down. He gives a smile as she can do little but watch as his face becomes blocked by the lift doors as they send her down into the Shelter. Kira steps back and looks towards the other area.

Kamille arrives outside the University and see's the damage to the building. He instantly recognises the room as the one Kira and the others would have been inside, looking around franticly he spots the laying down MK II.

"The MKII! That Gundam, that's what all of this trouble is about isn't Dad." he runs over to the Gundam as the fighting grows closer. He quickly passes Bright and Emma and climbs onto the Gundam. Bright spots him and shouts after him

"Hey! Get down from there!" Brights call is quickly silenced as a Leo crashes nearby. The shock knocks the nearby engineer off balance allowing Kamille to throw him off and jump into the MK II. He looks around the cockpit, he's amazed to instantly recognize everything and soon powers up the Mobile Suit.

"It really is just like Dad's data..." Outside Emma and Bright step back.

"You better stand back Sir this kid is serous"

"He's actually moving it.." Bright has flashes of Amuro as he watches Kamille stand the Gundam MK II up, a feat that should be impossible for any normal teenager. Before Bright or Kamille can move another Gundam MK II arrives this one piloted by Kacricon, This MK holds a Beam Rifle in hand which draws Kamille's attention for a moment however his monitors soon pick up other Mobile Suits above as Quattro's team engages with a ZAFT GINN. The GINN holding its own as Quattro makes his way towards the two MK II's.

Back inside the facility Kira, running towards the other block watches the fire fight below, he can't make out much but he can see that the Earth Forces size has been reduced from last time with only a handful left now. He spots the woman from before and then notices a ZAFT Member lining up a shot behind her.

"Behind you! Watch out!" he cries in time for her to spin around and plant two shots into the ZAFT member killing him. She looks up to see Kira.

"It's that kid from before" She tries to reload her rifle but she is out of ammo. Pulling out her side arm she shots another ZAFT member before calling back to Kira "Get down here now!"

"Thank you but I'm going over to the other block to get into a shelter!"

"There isn't anything left over there!" Her call back confirms what Kira had thought having looked at that block, things become even more apparent as an explosion rings out from that area. With nowhere left to go Kira takes a hold of the railing and leaps over it to Ramius' shock. He lands hard on the shoulder of the Gundam but as he does the last other Union officer is shot as Athrun makes a run towards them firing. Ramius tries to take aim but is hit in the shoulder by Athrun's final bullet. Kira rushes to her aide as Athrun jumps up to the two drawing his combat knife. He lands aiming down at Kira who is holding Ramius, the two's eyes lock and in that instant time seems to stop for them both as they recognise each other from their childhood.

"Kira..?"

"Athrun.?"

Kira stands in shock facing his childhood friend, Athrun equally shocked by the event stops. Before a word can be uttered however Ramius raises her gun and Athrun jumps back to evade her fire. Ramius stands and knocks Kira into the open cockpit of the Gundam before he has time to react, she follows and starts to activate the Gundam.

"I hope I'm able to move this" She says catching her breath and holding back the pain from the gunshot, Kira watches on the side screen as Athrun escapes inside the other Gundam. Kira wonders if it really could be his friend from his childhood and then draws his eyes to the boot up screen.

"Gundam" He reads aloud, he had heard about it of course. A legendary Mobile Suit from the One Year War, but still he felt this one was different.. Suddenly a blast hits the facilities roof as the Strike raises to stand among the flames, it's eyes activate as it reaches its feet. This was only the beginning.


	3. Gundam Universes Chapter 3

**Been a little while since the last update because of life but thank you those who have read and left a comment. This time I wanted to go over a bit of the Mobile Suit history since I am combining a bunch time lines**

 _The first mobile suit was designed in_ _UE_ _55 when the prototype_ _Tallgeese_ _was built by a number of engineers based on a dissertation left by an academic by the name of_ _Aeolia_ _Schenberg_ _from before the beginning of the Universal Era. The_ _Tallgeese_ _however was declared to powerful and the engineers soon disappeared into space during the early days of the colony project. The_ _Tallgeeses_ _design however would soon be used as the base for the Earth Forces Leo the first combat ready mobile suit of the era, that has acted as the Earth Forces vanguard from its inception all the way through the One Year War and into the current age having been slowly tweaked as time has went on. The three Earth blocks also developing their own offshoot mobile suit designs such as the Unions Union_ _Realdo_ _. By this conflict the majority of Leo's are used as space defense units or by the OZ faction of the_ _AEU_ _whose more updated Leo's provide the main vanguard of the Earth based faction._

 _During the One Year War,_ _Zeon_ _designed its own Mobile Suit, the_ _Zaku_ _which was designed as a more armoured version of the Leo allowed_ _Zeon_ _to gain advantage in the war until the Leo was updated towards the end to use beam weapons and was also supported by other new Mobile Suits been designed by the blocks._

 _At the same time the PLANTS military designed its own Mobile Suit having supported_ _Zeon's_ _design and development during the One Year War and used them as test beds for their own designs. By the time of the current conflict_ _ZAFT's_ _main weapon is the_ _GINN_ _a high performance mobile suit that far out strips the current line up of mobile suits used by the Earth forces and have caused the Earths blocks to increase the speed of their Mobile Suit development such as the movement of the Union away from the_ _Realdo_ _and onto the new Union Flag along with a number of_ _Gundam_ _projects happening in the Earth Sphere._

 **Chapter 3 -** **Strike Gundam**

As the battle rages on outside the colony a set of Earth Federation Union ships approach. From the bridge of the main craft a young man with blonde hair watches the lights of the battle.

"What's going on over there? Can you tell?"

One of the bridges operators looks over his monitor.

"There is way too much N-Jammer interference, it looks like it is near the Orb Colony of Heliopolis though."

The young man smiles.

"Orb Colony huh? I guess ZAFT found out what those Titans are up to over there. Alright let's get over there now"

A lady enters the room from behind him.

"I don't think we have clearance to head into that sector, it's an unnecessary risk, Lieutenant"

The man looks at the rest of the bridge crew.

"Would you rather leave our comrades to fight alone? What happens if they get wiped out because we did nothing."

"You're so soft..Lieutenant Aker" the woman remarks to the man who grins

"I'm just not one to sit back and watch a comrade die for nothing. Alright right then, let's go!"

Back on the colony the sky above the University is filled with passing shots as Miguel and his GINN exchanges fire with the Rick Dias team. Miguel gets annoyed as Apolly avoids one of his shots.

"Grr, just why the hell are the AEUG here anyway and why the hell are they firing on me!" He notices on his monitor the Black Gundam MK II's below as he fights "ohhh so that's what's up here! Guess the commanders Intel was off on the number of Gundam's in the end. So the AEUG are looking for some treasure too."

Kamille looks up at the battle over head as Quattro's Rick Dias touches down aiming its weapon at the other Gundam MK II piloted by Kacricon, Quattro's gaze moves to Kamille's MK II for a little bit.

"That one doesn't seem to be fully operational, I just have to deal with this one." Kacricon steps back aiming his rifle at the Rick Dias but looking for back up from the other MK II at the same time.

"Jerid! Is that you?! The enemy has come for this Gundam I need some back up!"

Kamille hears Kacricons shouts over the comms and remembers him from the station with Jerid. He moves the MK II towards Kacricons, the Titan smiling believe it to be Jerid. Kamille's MK II then bursts into life ramming Kacricon into the school building and pinning him down, shocking everyone present. Kamille moves his fist towards the cockpit of Kacricon's MK II.

"Get out!" Kamille yells at Kacricon who is caught off guard from the unfamiliar voice.

"Get out or I'll crush the cockpit! Now!" Kacricon grits his teeth but knows he has no choice.

"What the hell! Grr.. Okay... I'm coming out.." Kacricon steps out of his Mobile Suit hands up, he glares at the Gundam in front at him almost glaring through it at Kamille who moves his MS's fist to signal Kacricon to get down but before he can he is knocked from the cockpit hatch and forced to grab onto the rubble of the building. The shock comes from Apolly's Rick Dias hitting the ground as Miguels GINN arrives followed by Roberto's Rick Dias. Quattro glances at the GINN before casting his eyes back at the Black Gundam piloted by Kamille.

"Well I think we can at least trust Unit 3 for now but I don't want to be engaging ZAFT as well and give the Titans more time to set up a counter attack...What to do now?"

"Hehe sorry but I got sick of playing around with you AEUG guys" Miguel gloats before his attention shifts.

A massive explosion happens in the facility to the back of the school and from the flames two Mobile Suits jump out , two gray Gundams. The Aegis lands near Miguels GINN, while the Strike lands away from them struggling to find its feet. Athrun scans the situation, his attention focused on the Strike. The others look at the two new comers, Kacricon arrives near where Emma and Bright are taking cover.

"What the hell are those Mobile Suits?" He demands to know, Emma also seems a bit lost

"Do you know where they came from Captain Bright?" Bright looks at the two Gundam's sweating

"The GAT series... So ZAFT was after them all along not the MK II's, they are Mobile Suits we brought from the Moon.."

Quattro scans both new Gundams "More Gundam's? There just like those last three we saw leave. ZAFT's targets."

"Hey Athrun, you get both?" Miguel asks

"No, it's been boarded by an Earth Forces Officer." He pauses. 

The Strike struggles to walk was Ramius tries her best to use the controls, the machine stomps clumsily by a number of people trying to run away, Kira's friends among them. Kira spots them out of the monitor while also looking at the other Mobile Suits close by. He wonders if they are enemy or friend and hopes the later. Miguels GINN moves to life and fires on the Strike which struggles to evade.

"He can barely move in that thing. Stupid natural. Alright leave this to me Athrun you get out of here." Athrun doesn't respond just watches as Miguel draws his sword and charges at the Strike.

"Look out!" Ramius still struggling with the controls is alerted as Kira shouts for her to avoid the hit. She pulls up both arms to block as she hits a switch in the cockpit. The Strike suddenly shines as its gray armour transitions into a blue on white colour scheme as the sword hits but bounces off pushing both machines back as Kira and Murrue grunt at the impact.

"What the hell!" Miguel shouts before steadying himself.

"What kind of armour is that?" Quattro thinks as he watches the Mobile Suits.

"These machines are armed with a special armour call Phase Shift Armour. Once activated it renders solid attacks like machine-gun fire and the GINN Sword useless. " Athrun tells Miguel as he activates his own armour and starts to look at the Gundam MK II's  
"What are you still doing here? Get out of here Athrun you have to get that suit back to the ship." Miguel snaps back but acknowledging Athruns information. 

Athrun looks again at the Strike, thinking about Kira. "Was it really you? No it couldn't have been.. Kira."

"Alright I'll go. I'll let the commander know about these black machines as well" Athrun lifts off as Miguel squares back off against the Strike.

"You might have armour but it doesn't matter if you can barely move in the first place!"

Kira and Ramius watch as the Agies retreats before been pulled back to the charging GINN. Ramius opens fire with the Strikes Vulcan's however the GINN's armour protects it and Miguel lands a blow that knocks the Strike back and towards a group of students including Kira's friends.

"One more should do it! HA!" Miguel lunges forward and thrusts the sword toward the Strike. Kira noticing his friends lunges over to the controls grabbing them. The Strike side steps the lunge and rams its shoulder into the GINN and sending it flying back much to the shock of Ramius and Miguel.

"Where did that spurt of speed come from?!" Quattro notes leaning forward. Kira takes a deep breath before turning to Ramius who is amazed.

"Wwhat?! How did you?" She says staring out the teenager.

"Please move aside now!" He shouts back. She stares for a second before making way for him to take the seat. He immediately starts typing on the keyboard as Ramius watches not totally sure what he is doing. The GINN moves but Kira looks up and fires the Vulcans once more this time with more fine accuracy and enough to cause the GINN to dodge as Miguel curses

"God damn! What is this all of a sudden!" Miguel thrashes forward but the Strikes eyes glow as it's movements become smoother and Kira throws a punch forward slamming into the GINN and sending it flying back into a building.

"Amazing..." Ramius says under her breath as Kira focuses on the screens typing, tweaks and tunes.. which become edits then changes to rewrites as the Strikes Operating systems are overwritten and improved by the boy

"How exactly did you expect to be able to use a machine as complex as this with such a basic OS!" he says frustrated.

"It's not done yet! It's still in the prototype stage!" Ramius tries to make excuses but as she does the GINN gets back up.

"Dam you!" Miguel grits his teeth and rises his rifle, at the same time Kira finishes his work and looks at the weapons on the Strike. Vulcans... Anti-armour daggers..

"Nothing else!"

"Die! Bastard!" Miguel opens fire most of the shots missing and the rest hitting the phase shift armour of the Strike but not budging the Strike with its better stance, a few hits however start to hit the area next to the students, Kira seeing this fires up the Strikes boosters and moves forward through the fire and moving away so the students are out of the line of fire.

" That's enough! Stop shooting in the colony! "Kira draws his daggers as he avoids shots and moves in close to the GINN and slams the dagger into the neck joint on the GINN and shutting down its systems.

Quattro watches as Kira disables the GINN "He managed to shut it down without destroying it.. Impressive but at the same time.."

Inside the GINN Miguel hits his controls "Damn! no power! Fine!" Miguel soon bails out of the GINN, Kira see's him get out and Murrue panics "Get away from it!"

To late the GINN blows the flames engulfing the Strike and the shockwave hitting Bright's group who are watching nearby. From the smoke the figure of the Strike is soon seen however undamaged ultimately.

" It survived a point-blank explosion from a GINN and there's not even a dent on it! I don't believe it! Could it really be like..." Quattro stares at the White Gundam and has flashes of the first Gundam, the Gundam piloted by Amuro Ray. "Amuro is the past repeating itself here...?"

" Lieutenant we had better capture that thing! Did you see that!" Apolly shouts aiming his rifle.

"Wait stop!" Kamille moves to get in the way looking back at the Strike, he thinks to himself "I don't know why but that machine.. And he was protecting everyone.. Why do I think I know that one..?"

"Stop Apolly." Quattro commands causing Apolly to stand down.

"But sir?"

"Our mission was to take the black ones, that's not a part of it. I'm not repeating past mistakes here... He protected those kids down there, he's obviously not a Titan. Let's let him go for now. You, in the Black one, are you coming with us or not?"

Kamille seems relived, he looks at his friends and the Strike before looking towards the Rick Dias. " I'm.. I'm coming, I hate the Titans... I want to help you."

"Alright then, Apolly, Roberto get the other Black Gundam let's go"

The AEUG machines start to leave as Kira watches, Kamille looks back at the Strike once more before leaving. Ramius inside struggles with her wound.

"Thank god, they have left.. We made it. "Ahh" Ramius collapses down clutching her wound.

"No! We need to get you out of here and to a doctor!" The Strike moves to one knee powering down, Kira climbs out of the cockpit holding Ramius and looks down to see his friends and soon Brights group.

On the Vesalius Rau receives word that Miguel's GINN had been destroyed. "So Miguel's been shot down? Seems we have an annoying pest buzzing about." Rau stands up and moves towards the door " Ades, prep my CGUE for launch, I'm heading out. It's time to end this little show."

"Aye captain." Ades nods as Rau leaves.

Watching the launch room is Yzak, Dearka and Nicol, they watch Rau's white CGUE been loaded onto the catapult. Yzak laughs to himself "The Captain is going out himself? Heh isn't that going a bit far?"

"Captain doesn't like leaving a job half done I guess" Deraka remarks as the CGUE launches speeding past Athrun's Aegis.

"The commander's going out?" Athrun watches as Rau moves towards the colony.

Near the colony the battle continues with Mu destroying a GINN with his Gunbarrels. He takes a breath before having a flash. "What!? Is that?"

"Hehe can you feel it? Can you feel me like I can feel you? An unfortunate fate.. Wouldn't you say? Mu La Flaga! Rau opens fire on Mu who dodges.

" Le Creuset! You bastard! It's you!" Mu shouts as he is forced to retreat back towards the colony returning fire.

However at this point the final defence Leo is destroyed by the ZAFT GINN's. The GINN who cut through the final Leo seems to relax before a piercing blue beam cuts through it. Three Union Flag's speed onto the battlefield in a transformed state flanked by a team of Hizacks and a Galbaldy Beta. Graham Aker the leader of the Flag team spots each of the GINN's left on the battlefield " Alright Richard! Mark! Keep your wits up these are coordinators after all!"

"Aye sir!" Both wing-men shout back as the FLAGS zoom towards the GINN's the barrage they let loose taking out two of the GINN's slow to react and scatter. The Flags wave in and out avoiding the shots of the GINNs, Graham uses one of his wingmen to hide his movement and attack the GINN from below shooting it down  
"Yes we got him!"  
"Don't let your guard down! Richard! Things aren't over!" Graham shouts back evading return fire that hits Richard destroying his FLAG.  
"They got Richard! Lieutenant! One's on my back I can't shake them!" Mark's Flag is also shot down by a 2nd GINN. Graham grits his teeth "Dam you! This fighting power!"

Graham speeds towards the first GINN, spinning through fire his monitor detects behind him a second GINN taking aim with a Beam cannon. The GINN pilot notices he's in the line of fire "Wait stop it!"  
Too late Graham speeds upwards and the shot hit's the first GINN blowing it in half, Graham curves up and down towards the second GINN, he evades another shot while he spins around to right himself "Take this!" Graham speeds right at the GINN and does a mid-air transformation drawing his plasma sword, he slashes right thought he GINN "That was for my team mates!" Graham looks towards the second wave of his Unit that has engaged more GINN's "Lilia! Secure outside! There is more inside the colony!"

"Roger, watch yourself flag boy" Graham smirks before speeding towards the colony while Lila inside her Galbaldy fires more shots at the ZAFT forces.

With the AEUG forces having left the battle inside the colony, things have quieted down inside. The students help load a large cannon onto the Strike - the Launcher pack. Kira sits inside making sure the pack is attached correctly allowing it to power up the Strike once more. Kira thinks back to a little time ago having patched up Murrue Ramius the officer he had been saved by and save himself with the help of his friends, she held them at gun point her words ring through his head as he works

"You kids don't understand anything do you?! You think you are neutral! That you're not involved in all of this! But look around you! You are involved! You have all seen the Earth forces most vital secret weapon in this war, you think you can just walk away from that?! It might be cruel but that is the reality of all this! The war between the PLANTS and Earth, Coordinators and Naturals. That's what this is."

Kira's work however is soon interrupted as Mu's damaged Mobius Zero bursts into the inside of the colony with Rau in pursuit. With few gun pods remaining.

"You always seem to be in my way Mu La Flaga! Though I imagine you would say the same for me! But this is the end disappear Mu!" Rau's shots are close but miss as Mu tries to speed past him allowing Rau to slash through the main gun of the Mobius leaving it weaponless. At this point however both of them notice the Strike down below. Rau smirks "Well Mu wait right here. I have a bigger fish to catch here."

"What?! Dam! The Strike!" Mu yells after the CGUE which closes in on the Strike. The CGUE opens fire causing Murrue and the others to take cover as the Strike stands up.

"You're a little slow white one!" Rau fires while moving towards the Strike which raises up its Agni Beam cannon.

"Don't come closer!" Kira shouts before another voice comes over the radio. "What?!"

"Don't you dare fire that cannon!" Graham shouts as he speeds in after the CGUE.

"Who the hell is that!?" Rau shouts as he turns dodging Graham's fire and allowing Graham to get in front and appear on Kira's screen.

"A kid?! Well that's better than you been one of those moron Titans I guess. Still if you fire a cannon like that all your going to do a blow a hole in the colony!" Kira is stunned and can't say anything lowering his weapon as Graham ends up locking sabers with Rau who grins

"A Flag in space? So you're the famous Flag Fighter huh!? Graham Aker was it?"

"I'm touched you have heard of me mister ace, I'll try my best not to disappoint!" The two clash a few more times before both stop aiming their rifles neither able to gain an advantage. "Not too bad, mister ace" Graham smirks as Rau glares back the two standoff however is suddenly interrupted as a huge blast happens close by and the Warship Archangel appears having blown its way into the colony from the harbor. "The hell is that!" Graham watches the ship arrive on the scene

Rau's anger is apparent from his voice as he sees the ship "The warship is still functional? Guess I've missed my window. Until next time!" He sees that Graham is distracted and pulls back out of the colony. Graham notices but decides not to give chase

"Getting away huh. Oh well... Looks like I got other worries. Hey kid can you still hear me?"

Kira looks up and nods "Y yes"

Graham grins "I don't know how you got in there but nice job protecting that machine, how about we meet on that ship. Things aren't done yet."

Kira relaxes and smiles "Alright"


	4. Gundam Universes Chapter 4

**It's been months since I've updated this.. Life has really gotten in the way but thank you to everyone who followed or favourited, the E-mails keep it in my mind and pushed me to want to continue**

 **Chapter 4- Collapsing Land**

The combat around Heliopolis dies down as the colony is secured by Lila's forces and three new Titan ships. Lila watches with a scornful look as the command ship, the Alexandra docks in the damaged colony. She fidgets having heard nothing from Graham since the fighting died down and the ZAFT forces pulled back to a nearby asteroid field.

Inside the colony Kira powers down the Strike as the massive Archangel finds a place to land on the damaged landscape. Murrue stands talking to Bright and Emma, Kira can't make out what they are talking about as his friends come over to greet him and make sure he is okay.

"So that's the situation Captain Bright." Murrue had just finished explaining the situation to both officers. Bright looks to Kira thinking to himself.

"Do you think ZAFT will just leave as is?" Emma ponders aloud, Murrue lets out a sigh but shakes her head.

"We can only hope." but her tone doesn't fill Emma with any confidence. All three officers knew it was more likely for ZAFT to strike again to try and finish the job.

"I highly doubt ZAFT will just go home at this point and leave us with a Gundam. Lieutenant Ramius I think it will be best if you return to the Archangel with the Gundam for now. Lieutenant Emma, lets you and me try and get in touch with Bask, he should be the commander of the base here. We need to work out a plan so that no more of the colony is damaged. Kacricon should have went ahead of us."

"Right" Both woman salute and acknowledge Bright's plan.

In space the AEUG Mobile Suits link up with the Argama and Radish space carriers. Kamille watches the colony from inside the MKII as the hanger door shuts. Soon the cockpit of the MKII opens and he is greeted by Lieutenant Quattro on the other side. Quattro pauses having seen Kamille "(So young)" He thinks as he extends his hand to Kamille. Kamille takes it and is helped out of the cockpit. Apolly, Roberto and other works watch from below some holding guns which they lower after seeing Kamille.

"Don't mind them. My name is Lieutenant Quattro Bajeena of the AEUG" He reassures Kamille.

"Kamille. Kamille Bidan, thank you for trusting me" Kamille has a strange feeling as he looks back at Quattro almost pressure.

"That's fine, your talented. The captain would like to meet you as well, come with me, Kamille."

"It was my first time out in the Mark 2 Sir and it wasn't fully prepped for combat against that many enemies! I didn't expect the other Mark 2 to have been taken over and Jerid not be inside it!"

Bright hears Kacricon's excuses as he walks towards the door to the Heliopolis command room inside the Titan base flanked by Emma. He opens the door catching the attention of Kacricon and the other three Titans inside. Sat in his chair is Bask Om, the commander of the Titans in Heliopolis.

"That's enough, but I want to know how someone else got into unit three." Bask questions, the annoyance in his voice plain.

"Captain Bask! I demand to know why the Titans had the testing for both the Mark II and G projects in this colony! If we had did this at Green Noa 2 then all of this could have been avoided and Orb civilians would not have been dragged into this war!" Bask's attention moves to the visibly annoyed Bright. "Further more just what do you plan to do about the ZAFT ships still in the vicinity. What do you-"

Bright is cut off as Bask raises to his feet and launches a fist right at Bright punching him to the ground. Emma goes to help.

"Commander Bright!"

"Leave him be! How dare you barge in here trying to lecture me! A Titan! Bright your just a common officer the Titans work under their own rules!"

Bright begins to get back up wiping the blood from his lip. "You're no different to me, the Titans are still just a branch of the Earth forces"

"Our job as the Titans is to wipe out any Zeon remnants or sympathisers' here in space like the AEUG. ZAFT is something you should be dealing with along with the rest of the regular forces. How can we do our job if we are worried about the lives of those pathetic spacenoids!"

"Can't you see how that attitude alienates the people who were here before you! All your doing is breeding more hate and doing the AEUG's job for them!"

"Quiet! The captain already explained that!" Kacricon steps in punching Bright as well knocking him back.

"What! How dare you do that to a superior officer!" Bright yells back holding his cheek.

Kacricon smirks "Your in Titan jurisdiction now, our discipline is different from the regular forces"

"You really have no idea how your methods' are just breeding more hate do you!" Bright shouts back before another Titan lunges and punches him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Shut up! You have no authority over the Titians!" The Titans crowd around him punching and kicking as Emma can do little but look on in fear as Bright is beaten by her colleagues. Bask looks out at the ruins of the colony "Prep the Alexandria, we are going back to Green Noa, we'll bring reinforcements and deal with these AEUG and ZAFT scum"

On the Archangel's deck the Strike lands near the hatch to the hanger, Kira's friends gather as he leaves the cockpit and lowers himself down to them. Natarle is surprised to see the boy was the one who piloted the machine.

"What?! It's just a kid! He was piloting it!"

"That was a great job Kira!" Tolle basically shouts at his friend as they reunite.

"Weren't you scared at all?" Kuzzey asks more fear in his own voice than anything. Sai and _Miriallia also gather as Kira feels a little blitzed by them all._

"Eh.. Thanks" He manages to smile uncomfortably. Natarle turns to Murrue more outraged than anything.

"Lt. Ramius, what is the meaning of this!? Why is a civilian piloting the G-weapon?!" Murrue just turns her head trying to think the best way to explain things  
"Hey! Can't you be a bit more grateful!" Tolle shouts back quick to defend his friend.

"What?!" Natarle snaps back before been cut off by Graham who arrives  
" Kid's right." Graham walks towards the group looking at the collection of students and the shining Gundam beside them.

" Lt. Aker.." Natarle calms herself as the pilot heads towards them. He stops and salutes but remains quite relaxed  
"Thanks for letting me use your ship, I can't get in contact with my own. It might be bad out there. Anyway this kid helped protect the G-weapon and also beat a GINN I heard, that's impressive in its own right." His eyes shift towards Kira who lowers his head but keeps eye contact. Graham gives a grin.  
"So kid, you're a coordinator right?" He inquires to the shock of the rest of the crew, Murrue looks away as Natarle turns to her expecting an explanation. Kira just stares at Graham but makes no attempt to deny the accusation. Mu scratches the back of his head at the awkwardness.. 

Kira finally chooses to speak and break the air "Yes, I'm a first generation coordinator."

Mu had thought as much and chooses to speak next "Which means your mother and father are naturals. Right?"  
Kira nods confirming Mu's thoughts "Yes." At this the other crew members step forward, some drawing guns prompting Tolle to shield his friend. Tolle grits his teeth "Hey! What are you doing!"

"Stand down! " Graham shouts finally ending the standoff annoyed at the situation he created.  
"But he's a coordinator!" One of the crew members shout back  
"He's also a member of a neutral colony who the Union is indebted to for letting us make this base in secret in the first place." Graham states back "And that's even if you forget the fact us been here has ended with his home been ruined!"

The crew members lower their guns as Tolle lowers his arms. Graham steps forward again  
" I'll tell you this once, ZAFT is the enemy in this war. Not Coordinators, like those Blue Cosmos nutjobs will tell you! "

Murrue steps forward letting herself smile "Thank you for that lieutenant" Graham turns and nods "Not at all". Murrue sighs and turns back to Natarle

"Natarle, what happened to the captain?" Natarle steps back  
"They all died in the explosion.. I managed to round up some remaining crew members and other people we could find but.. all the head officers died." both Mu and Murrue are taken aback, Graham closes his eyes.  
"no…" Is all Murrue can say. Seeing the loss of focus from Murrue, Natarle steps forward  
" With everyone dead, you Lt. Ramius are the highest ranking officer of the crew remaining. I believe that makes you captain."  
"What? Me?" Murrue can't believe it.  
"Shall we discuss this elsewhere, I'm sure the kids want to have a chance to relax." Mu decides to cut in, both to move the conversation elsewhere and to let the students gather themselves  
Murrue nods "Right, yes"

In space on the Vesalius Athrun works on the Aegis typing franticly with purpose as his eyes scan the various screens, he stops almost allowing a smile." Finally done, it's amazing the naturals could even do tests with this system as it is." Athrun thinks as he gazes at the hangers hatch almost through it and back to the colony, his thoughts broken by the voice of Rusty  
"Athrun!" Rusty floats up as Athrun opens the cockpits hatch. Athrun helps his friend stop.

"How's the arm?"Atrhun asks, Rusty flexes the arm he had been shot in and smirks.

"Good as new! Sorry I wasn't able to be with you back there.. We could have gotten both of them the two of us."

Athrun flashes to seeing Kira at the Strike "It's okay."

Rusty pauses before continuing "The commander is hell bent on getting that last Gundam, it's got to the point that he either wants it or wants it turned into scrap. He's given the order for the GINN's in the next raid to use weapon config 3."

Athruns eyes widen "3! That could destroy the whole colony!"

"Like that's a problem?" Yzak followed by Nicol and Dearka float over. "Them damned Naturals tried to hide a Titan and Union base inside it, pretending it's a neutral colony."

"That's not the point." Athrun protests his agitation showing.

"You're worried about the civilians?" Rusty asks. Athrun closes his eyes as he turns away.

"Of course (but). Sorry maybe I'm just tired... I'm going to take a break" Athrun pushes past his team mates as he floats down and towards the door. The others watch him leave.

"What's his deal?" Yzak asks as Athrun leaves.

Archangel's bridge, the officers are all present, Murrue sits in the captains chair uncomfortable that all eyes are on her. Mu sits down on one of the chairs backwards resting his arms over the back of the chair.

"So what's our next move then?" He looks around at Murrue, Graham and Natarle, hoping the conversation will go in some direction. Natarle is the first to speak with a sigh.

"Before that, we need to decide what it is we do with the Gundam."

"What do you mean?" Mu responds

"Which of you two will be piloting it?" Natarle questions her eyes shifting from Mu to Graham. Graham though steps back defensively shaking his head and hands.

"Don't look at me!" Graham defends looking at Mu, Natarles gaze moves back to Mu, who scratches his head.

"That's not going to work. Have you SEEN what that kid did to the control system of that machine?! It's insane, no normal human could grasp that."

Natarle looks shocked and confused "What do you mean?"

Before Mu can talk Graham chips in as well "I agree with the Lieutenant. After looking over it, it makes no sense. Those coordinators just have a better grasp of this stuff. No way I feel comfortable trying to go out in that thing."

"So what! We just leave it in the hands of a civilian kid?! A Coordinator kid at that!?" Natarle shouts back

"It's that or just not use the thing..." Mu remarks, making Natarle recoil back somewhat.

Murrue finally decides to stop things "In either case, we need to know his thoughts on things as well."

"I agree and we should do it soon. Hang about here long enough and ZAFT is likely to come back." Mu gets up.

"Yeah, it would be best to try and leave before the Titans get their act together as well. The last thing this ship needs is been roped into something by them" Graham states looking at his fellow officers and getting some confirmation in there faces.

The command room of the Vesalius, Rau and Ades meet with Athrun, who pleads with his commanding officers.

"Please! Let me join the next sortie commander!"

"Athrun... There's no need for you to go out now, you did a great job getting the Gundam for us, leave the rest to Miguel's team." Ades tries to calm Athrun who looks to Rau the commander, Rau rests his cheek on his hand as he looks at Athrun.

"Sorry, but I can't allow it. Miguel has something to prove after his embarrassment at the hands of the Gundam. Sit this one out Athrun." Rau coldly states, Athrun can only clench his fist in frustration before storming out. 

Shortly after in the Vesalius hanger. The GINN's are loaded with large missile launchers and Beam cannons, as Deraka and Yzak watch drinking water, Miguel ready's himself inside his GINN.  
" Alright everyone! Our target is the ship and the Gundam, anything else is just collateral damage!" Miguel tells his team as his GINN team begin to launch, five GINN's in total leave the ship. However just as they finish leaving, the Aegis's eyes light up as it moves to the catapult while the support crew panic. The Aegis launches after the GINN's as Ades's slams his fist on his chair.

"What the hell is his doing!? Call him back now!" Ades' shouts before Rau silences him.

"Don't bother Ades, we already have all the data we need from that unit. And besides aren't you just a little interested in watching a fight between two Earth Forces Gundam's?" Rau smiles.

"Didn't think I'd see that from you Athrun" Miguel shouts to him as the Aegis joins the formation of GINN's. Athrun's silent response has Miguel grin " Alright, show us the will that made you disobey orders"

"Wait! How come you can't let us off!" Tolle shouts back on the Archangel, him and the rest of the students have been gathered by Mu, Murrue and Graham.

"The fact is you kids have been exposed to some of our most top secret weapons, we can't just leave you here at this point." Murrue tells them

"Listen, we don't like having to do this but we have to." Mu adds as the kids look at each other before Murrue steps forward looking at Kira.

"Also Kira, we've decided that we want you to pilot the Strike at least until we are safe in Union territory, please we need your help." Kira shocked, steps back

"What! I'm sorry we're neutral, we don't want anything to do with your war! Why are you trying to bring us into this!"  
"Is that the excuse your gonna give these guys when this ship goes down" Graham cuts Kira off.  
" What?" Kira replys looking back at Graham  
"Listen, you have two choices, either you sit here, block your ears and eyes to what's going on around you, saying your neutral and hoping not to die or you stand up and take things in your own hands and make sure you live!" Graham tells Kira who looks down  
"Thats… you people aren't been fair.. we're only.."  
"Life's not fair kid, but don't get me wrong, we aren't asking you to fight for us or to join this war, I'm asking you to fight for them" Graham points towards Kira's friends  
"You're the only one that can pilot the Strike now and we need your help to protect this ship and the people on it."  
Mu moves to put his hand on Kira's shoulder "Kira, if you have the power to make a difference, don't you think you should put it to use? There's only so much we can do, we need some help if we are to make it through this."  
Graham relaxes a bit "so what do you say?" he stares at Kira who is still hesitant, the silence is broken as an announcement rings out in the ship. 

"Enemy's incoming! Mobile Suits detected! Can Captain Ramus report to the bridge now! Emergency!"  
Murrue is caught off guard by the announcement " Wait?! Captain Ramius?" She looks towards Mu who shrugs  
"Don't worry, I'm a higher rank but I don't know the first thing about this ship. You'll do fine." he winks and gives a thumbs up, Murrue lowers her shoulders and sighs. Graham turns to Kira  
" WellWe're out of time, now you have a choice that impacts everyone, fight or sit here and pray. What will it be Kira?"  
Kira looks down and clenches his fists before looking up at Graham defiantly  
" Fine.. I'll do it."

The GINN's break through the colony's exterior and are quickly picked up by the Archangel's sensors as Murrue and Mu arrive on the bridge. Murrue takes the captains chair.

" Lt. La Flaga, can you man the CIWS since your unit is still been repaired?"

Mu looks to the controls and nods "No problem." He takes his seat putting on the headset. Graham is on the screen  
"Don't shoot me down Lieutenant"  
Mu laughs " I'll try not too"  
Natarle sits down taking her place as commander of the weapon systems, "This isn't the time for idle chat."  
Graham smirks "Aye mam! Graham Aker! Union Flag! Heading out!"  
Graham's Flag launches in MA mode, Kira in the Strike is brought up next, Natarle appears on his screen as he checks over the controls  
"We're Equipping Sword Striker pack. Your ready to go, Kira Yamato"  
Kira looks over the specs on his right screen"(A Sword..) Right. Kira Yamato! Strike Gundam launching!" 

The Strike launches out from the Archangel but before he can get his bearings Kira is shouted by Graham "Watch it!"  
Kira boosts upwards with a grunt pulling away from a beam cannon shot from one of the GINN's, he looks up to see Miguel's GINN  
"Missed! Alright guys, you handle the Flag and ship. Athrun back me up! We're going for the Gundam!" Miguel exclaims as Athrun falls in behind muttering a hesitant "Roger" 

One of the GINN's fires Rockets at Graham who evades them spinning. They hit the ground damaging the colony.  
"Damn ZAFT, what are they doing with those weapons inside a colony!" Graham fires back but misses  
"This isn't good it looks like ZAFT are using heavy weapons" Natarle reports to Murrue who bites a nail  
" Grr, So if we dodge..."  
"This whole place is going down at this rate! Well then!" Graham swoops upwards and transforms with a grunt, he speeds towards a GINN firing , he hits it's leg then chest blowing it up. Meanwhile Miguel fires his beam cannon at Kira, who dodges.  
"Damn it! Get behind him Athrun!" Miguel shouts, Kira notices the Aegis behind, they circle each other  
"(Is it really you Kira?)"  
"That's the suit... Athrun…" The two hesitate before been broken up when Graham fires at the Aegis and Athrun has to move away.  
"Not so fast!" Graham closes in on Athrun each drawing sabers and clashing. Miguel moves to line up a shot at Kira who dodges upwards and counters by throwing the beam boomerang towards Miguel. Miguel evades and moves back to fire grinning "I have you now, Gundam!"  
The beam blade comes back around however slicing through the leg of the GINN, Miguel looks in terror as his suit is thrown off balance " Wwhat!" Kira roars as he charges towards the GINN drawing the Anti-Ship sword and carving through the GINN which goes up in a large explosion. Athrun watches still locked in combat with Graham, he forces Graham away with a roar "Miguel!"

Graham pulls back to reassess the battle "The kid got one, but the Archangel is!"  
The Archangel fends off the other GINN's, one of them moves in front of the Gottfried, Mu takes aim. "Got You!" he fires taking out the GINN, however the four missiles it was carrying are shot off and hit the main pillar of the Colony which begins to collapse. As the colony begins to break Kira and Athrun face each other, finally Athrun reaches Kira's comms  
" Kira! Kira Yamato!"  
" Athrun? Athrun Zala..."  
" So it is you! Isn't it Kira! What are you doing in that machine! Why are you with the naturals! Answer me Kira!"  
"Athrun..." Before Kira can fully grasp the situation the colony finally breaks apart separating the friends as the two Mobile Suits are thrown away from each other.

Outside away from the battle on the Argama, Kamille and Quttro watch, Kamille puts his hand to the glass as he watches his home shatter. Quattro lowers his glasses "It's breaking up... So fragile..". A feeling of powerlessness goes over Kamille "(Fa… everybody)"


	5. Gundam Universes Chapter 5

**It's been months since I've updated this.. Life has really gotten in the way but thank you to everyone who followed or favourited, the E-mails keep it in my mind and pushed me to want to continue**

 **Chapter 5 - Dark Dealings**

The colony falls to pieces, rocks and debris float though space as the force from the collapse begins to subside. Inside the cockpit of the Strike, Kira is trembling and panting, barely able to make out the sound of Natarle's voice over his radio.

"St ike... Com... in .. ike!"

"It.. It's gone.." Kira pants,

"Strike! Com... in Strike! Do you read!"

"Mom.. Dad.. Did they escape.."

"Kira Yamato! Please respond!"

"This.. This is the Strike, I'm okay" Kira finally responds snapping out of his daze. Natarle's sigh of relief can be heard over the radio but Kira does not notice as he calms down.

"Can you make it back to the ship?" Natarle asks, Kira checks over his controls quickly before nodding to himself.

"Yes, I'm on my way"

Back on the Archangel the bridge crew are resting and trying to unwind, Murrue hands Natarle a drink as Graham enters.

"Man it's a mess out there, did you manage to contact the kid?"

Natarle nods "Yes, he should be on his way back now"

Mu leans back in his seat near her "But we have other problems.."

Graham's disposition moves to a more serious one than his previous tiredness "Don't tell me there already back!"

"Not exactly.." Murrue interrupts turning to the screen that shows a large black ship approaching. Graham's face turns to disgust

"Shit, that's the Alexandria! Titans." He bites  
"Yeah, and you know what will happen if they find out about the kid." Mu adds seriously  
" What do you mean?" Natarle questions  
Graham is surprised to hear Natarle "You don't know? Half those Titans are handpicked from Earth's elite and not a small amount are Blue Cosmos sympathises. They don't have a clue when it comes to space yet throw their weight around and act superior to the regular forces. " Natarle pauses to think before her eyes are caught by something on one of the monitors

Mu stands up getting ready to leave "We better get the kid back now."

Graham nods in approvement "Yeah, let's get him into a uniform, we might be able to pass him off as a recruit from the colony if we're lucky. Whats taking him so long anyway?"

The two begin to leave before been surprised to hear Natarle yell out "Wait! Who gave you permission to bring that in! Throw it back!"  
Kira's voice comes over the comms as the two men walk back inside "But it's broken! We can't just leave it!"  
Murrue also walks over to see the screen where Natarle is watching, the Strike has brought back a life boat from the colony "What's wrong?" Murrue asks grabbing Natarles shoulder  
Natarle looks back annoyed "The Strike is back but it seems to be carrying with it a life boat from the colony."

"We can't leave it, Just floating out here!" Kira pushes again but Natarle pushes back

"Yes we can! It's a unneeded burden and support from the nearby colony's can help them!"  
Murrue runs her hand through her hair in frustration before snapping "Oh just bring it in! It's better than wasting time."

The lifeboat is loaded onto the ship by the Strike and the civilians are lead out, Kira lands the Strike as they dismount. Opening the door Kira looks down on the crowd to see if he recognises any. Not seeing anyone standing out he starts to float down to the crowd before he hears someone call out to him.

"You!" A young girl calls out pushing out of the crowd and clumsily floating towards Kira. He recognises her.

"Flay? Flay Allster?" He can't believe his eyes Flay Allster, a young girl he had a crush on in the colony but all that seemed very far away now, still he was happy to see her alive. She grabs onto him as she tries to catch her balance, the two slowly float back though the hanger as Kira's pet robot bird, birdie circles the two.

"You're one of Sai's friends aren't you!" Flay asks to which Kira nods, Flay still seems a little distressed

"This is a Union ship right? Isn't that a Union Mobile suit?" Flay asks Kira again pointing to Graham's Flag in the hanger. Kira looks to the Flag before back to her  
" That's right, I can't believe you were on that life boat.. Hey guess what? Sai and Miriallia are on board as well."  
"What?! Sai and Miriallia?" Flay responds shocked but before Kira can respond he hears Mu yell to him from below.  
"Hey kid!"  
Kira looks down at Mu before pushing away from Flay to go and talk to Mu. As he leaves he turns back to her "Looks like I have to go, wait here, I'll be back in a minute and I'll take you to see the others okay?"

Flay reaches after him before waiting with a nod as Kira lands next to Mu who pushes a uniform into his hands.

"Who's that? Never mind here put this on."

Kira takes the uniform but looks at Mu puzzled " Wait. What is going on?! I didn't sign up or anything!"

Mu sighs "Looks like some Titans are coming close, if we don't hide you as a normal crewman, they're gonna start asking questions. And they don't take kindly to Coordinators, if you get my drift."

Kira looks slightly agitated but knows all too well how kindly coordinators are treat by Titan officers,  
"Just don't think I'm joining the military because of this." He mutters in weak protest. Mu smirks and slaps him on the back pushing him towards the door "Of course not, now go get changed."

As the Alexandria makes contact with the Archangel, it's Hizack Mobile Suits inspect the ship while on its bridge Bask and Jamaican watch.

Jamaican the acting commander of the Titan warship scoffs at the ship "So that's the Archangel that the Union has developed. It certainly looks like the White Base. Guess they still have some delusions of grandeur from the One Year War."  
Bask taps his fingers on his chair "Yes, we'll ask them to help in the next operation. Then we have orders to let them head to Earth, alright?"  
" Roger" Jamaican responds. 

Back within the Archangel, Kira has changed into a blue Earth Union uniform, he fiddles with the collar while following Mu to the cafe where, inside Graham waits along with two Titan members Emma Sheen and Jerid Messa as well as the Union Member who had came to the colony with Graham, Lila Milla Rira.  
"So you want our pilots to help with getting back the Gundams you lost?" Graham is busy asking the Titans as Mu and Kira step into the room.  
Emma the female Titan barely turns to the new comers as she talks with Graham "That's right, hopefully there won't be much combat but on the off chance.."

" In other words, you people are worried ZAFT will stick their noses in" Mu cuts in irritating Emma who keeps her composure.  
"Precisely, just what I'd expect from the Hawk of Endymion."  
Mu laughs a little "Just common sense." He leans up against the closest wall to the door as Kira stand awkwardly by him.  
Jerid has been staring at Kira since he and Mu arrived and finally speaks up "Hey who's the kid?"  
Mu puts his arm around Kira, almost getting him in a loose headlock "Just a new recruit that managed to get on the ship during all the chaos, he's the current pilot of the Strike." Mu let's Jerid know though Jerid seems unbelieving and even Emma herself seems surprised.

"This kid's a Mobile Suit pilot? Don't make me laugh."  
"It's no joke, he's not half bad either." Garham adds causing Jerid who has risen from his chair to turn back in disbelief. Kira just looks away not exactly pleased with the topic been him, Jerid stands up walking towards Kira as Mu lets go of him. Kira looks up at the Titan who stands off against him.

"You don't look like much for a pilot." The Titan accuses. Kira stares back before turn his head away in silence.

"What's the matter? Don't talk?" Jerid pushes, as Mu looks to Graham about the situation. Graham stays silent watching how things unfold. Kira takes a step back, he looks back to Jerid and the others before moving to leave.  
"I'm tired I'm going for a lie down."

"What!? Hey! Don't you ignore me!" Jerid loses his cool as Kira turns to leave, Jerid swings a punch at Kira who moves to the side and in one movement grabs Jerids arm and throws him to the ground to the surprise of everyone not the least of which Jerid who groans, Graham and Lila both seem to briefly let a smirk across their faces.  
"I haven't done anything to warrant you getting angry and hitting me!" Kira yells angrily at Jerid who rolls over to look up at the boy.

"W..Why you!" Jerid bites as he starts to get up but is stopped by Mu.

"That's enough! Go get some rest Kira." Graham finally declares with enough authority that Jerid backs down. Kira nods to Graham and leaves walking past Jerid still angry or perhaps embarrassed by the whole thing. Mu lends his a hand to get the Titan up.

"Sorry about that, kid's just tired, he just lost his home and everything." Mu says as he helps Jerid up, also turning to Lila and Emma.  
"Of course.." Emma can only mutter still catching up with the whole event before Lila moves to get the meeting back on track.

"Well then, let's get down to the plan shall we?" 

Kira returns to his darkened room, as the door shuts behind him he lets a deep breath out before moving to his bunk and lying down face first into his pillow, he turns to his side and has a flash back to the Strike's hanger and coming face to face with Athrun, he thinks of the last time before today he had seen his friend, the two of them still in school on the Moon, Athrun gifting Kira his robot pet bird Birdie. "Why has things turned out like this...What should I be doing.. " Kira slips to sleep.

Barely any time seems to pass for Kira and beforehe can really get to sleep a knock comes at his door and the familiar voice of Mu can be heard.

"You up? Come on, it's time" Kira sighs as he gets up.

The two soon reach the changing rooms where Graham is already suited up and grabbing his helmet. Kira walks to his locker and opens it staring at the white and blue pilot suit inside.

"Don't look so down, we're just launching on standby in case anything happens. With a bit of luck there'll be no fighting today." Graham tells Kira, snapping him out of his daze.

"You really think that?" Kira asks taking his uniform's shirt off.

"That's so long as ZAFT keeps out of things" Mu adds a little grimly

"They are the wild card in all of this.." Graham says in response shutting his locker and heading to leave.  
Kira soon leaves after both him and Mu but as he steps out he meets his friends all now sporting Earth Union Uniforms.

"G..guys? What's all this?" Kira says taken a back a little

"We couldn't just let you fight all alone" Sai says smiling at Kira

"Yeah, You were doing everything, so we all decided to pitch in and help too" Miriallia adds with a wink.

Kira though still does not seem to agree and meekly protests "but."

"Don't worry, we're just helping out on the bridge, the ship is pretty understaffed and with all the new people from that life boat onboard.. well they could do with the help. We figured we should do our part if we have some power to help out after all." Tolle cuts Kira off, reassuring his friend. Kira looks at them and thinks

"Power to help.."

Away from the ruins of the colony but still within observational distance sits the Vesalius, aboard Athrun enters Rau's command room.

"Commander." Athrun is quick to draw Rau's attention away from the report he is reading. Rau turns to the young man and puts the report down.  
"There was something you wanted to speak to me about Athrun?"  
Athrun comes to a stop in front of Rau's desk. "Yes... I know the pilot of the Earth Forces Gundam."

Rau leans in putting both hands together and resting his elbows on the desk "Oh? An old friend perhaps? That would explain a lot..."  
"That's right, commander" Athrun's voice has an air of uncertainty but not about what he was saying rather if he should be saying it.  
Rau stands up and turns to the book shelf to his right "I see, I think it's best if I pull you off the next sortie then, Athrun."  
The words shock Athrun "Commander?!"  
" You couldn't hope to point a gun at such a friend let alone kill him, I understand." Rau cuts Athrun off but still Athrun does not wish to back down.  
" Please let me talk to him Commander! He's a Coordinator like us, he doesn't belong with the Naturals!"  
Rau remains calm as Athrun becomes emotional "And what happens if he won't join us?"  
Athrun widens his eyes before looking down and dropping his arms, fists still clenched "…. In that case… I'll shoot him down myself."  
Rau looks down at Athrun "Don't push yourself, but ok. I'll give you a shot."  
Athrun is quick to raise his head with a new found determination "Thank you sir."

Outside Rusty is waiting for Athrun arms crossed causally, he nods to Athrun as he exits the office.  
" Secret talks with the Commander now Athrun? You know since the operation you haven't been yourself.."  
" Rusty?" Athrun says hesitantly before his team mate cracks a smile and reassuringly taps him on the shoulder walking off.  
" Heh, I'll be going out on the next mission, let's avenge Miguel together."  
Athrun watches as Rusty walks off.

Back on the Archangel the mobile suit forces are scrambled, the Flag and Strike are moved to the catapults.  
"Remember, we're just on guard duty, just relax." Graham reassures Kira  
"Ye Yes!" Kira takes a deep breath still not use to the feel of the Mobile Suits cockpit, soon the familiar voice of Miriallia however clams him down.  
" Hey Kira."  
" Miriallia?" Kira blurts shocked to see her on one of his monitors to the bridge.  
" I'm going to be the operator for the Mobile Suits, so make sure to do a good job now." She smiles and gives him a thumbs up and finally Kira's hands steady.  
" Well, can't say no to that now can we? Let's go, Graham Aker, Union Flag heading out!"  
" Kira Yamato, Strike Launching!"

The Strike and Flag are launched out as the Zero is brought to the catapult  
" Heh, happy my Zero is back up and running." Mu says to himself as he performs his final checks.  
" Your all clear Lieutenant." Miriallia notifies him  
" Right, good work. Mu La Flaga Launching!" With a thumbs up he launches out moving to catch the two mobile suits up.

The Archangel's Mobile Suits soon take there position. Kira zooms in to a area ahead. "So that's the spot of the exchange?" he mutters as a Black Mk II comes into view with a capsule. The MK II stops letting the capsule drift away from it a bit.

"We've been told to not let the AEUG near the capsule till the Gundam has been returned." Graham's voice comes over Kira's speakers reminding him of the current mission.  
"There's the Lieutenant." Mu mentions directing Kira's attention to another Black MK II, this one is holding a White Flag and moving towards the Argama. It lands on the ship and so Mu leans back and removes his helmet. "And now...We wait."

Graham sits back as well, hands behind head "yeah..."

Kira can't relax quite as easy but breaths out.

Inside the Argama Quattro heads to the hanger, Kamille comes out to meet him in the corridor.

"Is it true the Titans have called for a cease fire? Why would they do that?"

"Perhaps they don't want to start a three way battle between us and the ZAFT forces lurking about. Either way it buys us time as well." Quattro considers as the two head towards the door, Kamille watches from a window while Quattro moves to meet Emma who dismounts her MK II. Emma floats down to Quattro.

"I bring a personal message from Commander Bask for your Commander. If anyone approaches the MK II while I'm away the deployed forces will attack this ship" She states, Quattro nods in acknowledgment.

She is soon escorted to Hanken and Blex. Kamille and her cross gazes as she heads into the captains quarters. Inside Emma hands Blex a letter from Bask "Once you have read it, we will require a immediate response from you, Captain Bask insists"

"I'll do my best.." Blex takes the letter and begins to read, his hands shake as he takes in the content of the letter.

"Just what is this! What is that man thinking!" Blex explodes, Emma steps back staring at him. Blex hands the letter to Hanken who reads it as well

"Lieutenant! Do you have any idea of the content of that letter!"

"No." Emma responds.

"So that's why... No wonder you are so calm! Delivering such a thing!"

By this time Quattro as well has seen the letter and he returns it to Emma who also begins to read.

"What? If you do not return Kamille Bidan along with the stole Gundam Mark II's.."

"Then Kamille Bidan's parents will be executed.." Quattro finishes for her.

"Typical Titans... Damn" Henkan states stamping his foot.

"What kind of commander would stoop to this kind of tactic.." Blex adds

"But this can't be Captain Basks idea!" Emma panics

"It was written by Bask himself, you know that" Hanken tells her however

"But this isn't something the military would do! This isn't something the Federation would allow!" Emma refutes

Blex steps forward however "That's because the Titans aren't a military organization, Lieutenant. The Titans are a bunch of extremists' and thugs, a private army of mercenaries who do whatever they like!"

" We are still a part of the Federation!"

"The Titans think themselves above the old Federation. I'm sure you have seen that." Quattro adds coldly.

"I'm... Not a part of a private military force.." Emma struggles

Quattro moves the conversation on however "What's the chance he's bluffing?"

"Even Zeon wouldn't do something this low." Hanken considers as Blex sits.

"Bask would do it. I've seen his cruelty first hand.."

Outside the door Torres and another AEUG member stand having heard everything.

"They're taking hostages.. Damn Titans.."

The information soon passes among the AEUG crew, Kamille having not heard the news has been watching the MK II, he's tapped on the shoulder by a AEUG crew member.

"Hey!? Did you hear? That kids parents were taken hostage! Whoa Wait your?!" the AEUG member notices too late who he was speaking too.

"What!? Is it true! My parents are hostages!"

Back in the captains quarters Blex finally sits up. "Destroy the Hizacks around the Argama. That's our answer."

"Wait! Let's not be too hasty here" Quttro warns.

"Well we can't take orders from Bask! Can we?" Hanken reasons, before an alert comes from the bridge.

"Sir an unidentified capsule has entered our range" The voice alerts everyone in the room.

Hanken sighs "Now what! I'm on my way!" He storms out with Quattro following with the others.

Upon reaching the bridge Hanken takes up the captains seat.

"Can we get a visual of what's inside it?!"

The screen zooms in to show the figure of a person inside the capsule.

"No way! A person is inside!" Emma says shocked,

"Now do you believe me Lieutenant?" Blex responds grimly.

"There's no way! It has to be a hologram or something!"

"Bask doesn't deal in cheap tricks.."

"Can we get Kamille Bidan up here? We can have him identify the hostage!" Hanken quickly shouts

"Wait! Don't do that! That will only cause more complications Captain." Quattro warns however.

"Gundam MK II unit 3 has launched! It's piloted by that kid Kamille!" One of the Argama's operators suddenly shouts. Quattro bolts out of the door to try and catch up while Hanken slams his fist against his arm rest.

"God damn it! Stop him! Call him back! Who screwed up!"

"He must of found out who is in that capsule.." Emma adds.

Outside Kira spots the Gundam piloted by Kamille launch.

" Lieutenant's!" He quickly alerts Graham and Mu.

"Yeah, I see it..." Graham responds first sitting up.

"There handing it over?" Mu questions the situation as he puts his helmet back on.

The Gundam fly's towards the capsule. Kira aim's his rifle at the Gundam

"It's getting too close to the capsule..."

Mu and Graham however are more calm, Mu zooms in on Emma's MK II that is still aboard the Argama.

"Isn't it strange that the Lieutenant's MKII hasn't moved?" He mentions suspiciously  
Graham agrees "Your right, I smell something fishy. Come on!" The Flag moves to life as he moves in closer followed by the others. Inside the Gundam Kamille is panicked as he moves towards the capsule. "Mother! Damnit! Why you!"

Jerid who has been assigned to watch the capsule in his own MK II notices Kamille's Gundam heading towards it.  
"Huh? Emma? No wait that's not Emma's suit! It's the AEUG! There after the capsule, order's are orders." He takes aim at the capsule but he stops when shots fly by Kamille's Gundam stopping it, Jerid looks and see's the shots coming from the Strike.

"Heh, just the kid! You want to prove yourself? Go right ahead, I'll let ya"

"Go on! Go back! Don't make this into a battle!" Kira yells as he fires his warning shots.

"What!?" Kamille yells evading the shots before he suddenly has a newtype reaction feeling Kira, Kamille latches onto the Strike.

"Stop it Kira!" Kamille yells stunning Kira

"Tha...That voice? Kamillie! Kamille Bidan!"

"Kira! It's you isn't it! I know it's you!"

"Kamille? You're in that Mobile Suit!?" The two machines stop moving.

Back at the Argama, the Red Rick Dias gets onto the catapult while Emma gets in her Gundam, Quattro finishes suiting up and launches "Damn that boy"  
Emma follows zooming in on the two Gundams "What are they doing?!"

The two are quickly spotted by Graham who zooms in on the Rick Dias. "More of them are coming out now. Guess this is turning into a battle after all! In that case!"

Quattro senses danger and quickly evades a shot from Graham's rifle before he can stabilize he has to draw his beam saber and parry a downward slash from Graham's Flag.  
"Let's see if you can live up to that colour! You will if you really are the Red Comet!" Graham smirks  
Quattro pushes Graham back "He's fierce" Quattro remarks.

Meanwhile Jerid is frozen as he watches the Strike and Gundam MK II stop, staring at one another. He see's on his monitor the lights of the other Mobile Suits locked in combat.

"W..What the hell is going on?! The AEUG have launched more mobile suits but these have just stopped! What's the kid thinking..."

Jerid spots the capsule near the two. Slowly a grin creeps over his face.

"We.. Well then, I'll take that one with the bomb inside the capsule."

He raises his rifle and takes aim.  
"Hehehe Sorry kid, but I'm sure that fancy Phase Shift will stop this from hurting too much. Consider the rocky ride a bit of payback for throwing me!"

"Kira! My mother is inside that capsule! The Titans are holding her hostage to get at the AEUG!" Kamille pleads to Kira.

"What.." Kira shocked by Kamille's words checks his monitor and see's inside the capsule, he sees the silhouette of a person, zooming in he see's Kamille's mother, Hilda Bidan.. Speechless he can't reply.

"It's the truth! Please! You have to help me! Can't you try and call off this fight!?" Kamille's voice snaps Kira out of the daze as Kamille reaches for the capsule

"Kamille..I'll" Kira starts but it's too late.

"So long!" Jerid shouts firing his rifle. The shot hits as Kamille reaches for it, the glass shatters and Hilda falls into space in front of Kamille's eyes as Kira watches helpless. The two boys recoil.

" What! N..no… mo mother…" Kanille stammers as Kira gasps and pants running though the event in slow mention, even Jerid leans back in his chair.

"What's the deal...? Where's the… explosion… what's up…. I feel sick all of a sudden…" He covers his mouth as a sick feeling wells up.  
Kamille slumps further into his seat as his eyes well up with tears and he is overcome with anger and sorrow  
 _ **" M..MOTHERRRRRRRRRRRRR! AHHHHHHHHH"**_


	6. Gundam Universes Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Friends And Family**

The explosion from the capsule begins to die, debris from it bounces off the Gundam MK II's armour, inside Kamille's cries fade as he zooms in on Jerid's MK II, "Murderer!" Kamille growls over the comms.

Jerid lends back in shock but not at Kamille's crys but in shock from the small explosion "What gives?" He questions but before any answer can come Kamille charges Jerid drawing a beam saber and swings wildly, Jerid backs off and evades the swings.  
"What is up with this suit!.. Wait! I know this voice!" Jerid realizes that it is Kamille the boy who hit him in the space port who is now attacking him from within the Gundam.  
"How could you!" Kamille's voice echoes over the comm system angering Jerid.  
"Well I'm not about to die to this kid!" Jerid moves in for a counter and at the same time shouts to the Strike which has not moved since the explosion.

"Hey you! Give me a hand here!" Jerid yells to Kira.  
Jerd's grabs a hold of Kamille's arm and stops his swinging, Kira looks to Jerid, unsure of what to do. Suddenly a large blast causes Kamille, Kira and Jerid to back away from each other as it passes by the three. The three look to where the shot comes from and Kira see's the silhouette of the transformed Aegis flying at him at high speed.  
"That's the Aegis... Athrun!?"  
Athrun readies himself inside his cockpit "Kira" He transforms into Mobile suit mode and faces Kira down.

"Where did that comes from?" Kamille asks having been distracted from Jerid for now by the new comer.

Meanwhile on the Vesalius, The Duel, Buster and Blitz launch. A GINN steps up to the catapult deck and launches after, moving in front of the Gundam's that activate there Phase Shift. Inside the GINN is Rusty who takes the lead.

"Remember you guys might have the fancy suit's but I'm still the leader of this team got it?"  
"Of course." Nicol nods  
Yzak smirks "Come on, Athrun has already gone ahead!"  
Dearka responds "Can't let him have all the fun now."  
"Right! Let's go!" Rusty pushes ahead followed by the Gundams. 

The Aegis advances on the Strike who tries to retreat.  
" Kira! It's not right that your with the Naturals! You're a Coordinator like us!" Athrun pleads to his friend however Kira does not answer his call  
"Come on Kira, you can come back with me."  
Kira finally responds "To.. ZAFT...?"  
" Yes, come back with me! It's not right you been with the Earth forces!"  
Kira hesitates and then argues back "But.. ZAFT destroyed Heliopolis! My home! Why can't you just leave us alone, we're neutral to this war!"  
Athrun starts to become frustrated "That colony was making Mobile Suit's for the Earth Forces! It wasn't neutral. Kira!" Kamille can hear the conversation between the friends and realizes the link between the two.  
"Hey punk! Don't come into a fight and just ignore me! A Titan like that!" Jerid intervenes slashing down at Athrun from behind, he turns ready to attack, but Kamille shoulder barges Jerid away to the shock of Kira and Athrun.  
"Kira! He's right! You shouldn't be with the Titans! You saw what how they work! They will use you!" Kamille shouts to Kira who is torn.

While this goes on Quattro and Graham's melee is interrupted by a beam shot. The two look to see Rusty's GINN speeding at them.  
"Mind if I step in!" He shots  
Quattro evades with a grunt "Another one?"  
"ZAFT!?" Graham shouts pulling back and returning fire with his rifle, Rusty dodges but is ambushed by Quattro's Rick Dias whose saber slashes through Rusty's beam cannon. From the smoke Rusty counters with his sword slashing though a part of the shoulder armour of the Rick Dias.  
"This one has good instincts…" Quattro thinks, pulling out of close range and firing his rifle at both as the three begin a chaotic three way battle. 

Meanwhile the Buster and Blitz move in on the Archangel.

"Hey Nicol lets sink this ship!" Dearka shouts evading fire from the ship.

"Let's attack from below!" Nicol moves to sweep under but is stopped by fire from another direction.

"Not so fast!" Mu moves in firing shots that the Blitz dodges but that land on the Buster, however when the smoke clears the Gundam's armour isn't phased from the impacts.  
"Didn't feel a thing. What you think you can do in that little toy?" Dearka laughs as him and Mu exchange shots letting Nicol harass the Archangel. More GINN's start to arrive as a 2nd wave but two are shot down before they can reach the combat zone as Roberto and Apolly in there black Rick Dias appear to join the fray.

Far away from the melee Athrun continues to press Kira who keeps backing away.  
"I'm.. not, I don't want anything to do with this war!" Kira protests  
"Then why are you in a Mobile Suit! Come back with us, you won't have to fight in the PLANTS!" Athrun counters with neither side willing to back down until Yzak and his Duel interrupts  
" Athrun stop clowning around!" Yazk yells as the Duel charges the Strike slashing at it, Kira blocks with his shield and fires back getting distance but Yzak dodges the fire  
"Novice! You won't hit me, firing blindly like that!" Yzak dodges Kira's blind shots as he approaches but Kira's fire is enough to hold him at a mid range. With every shot and every miss Kira grows more frustrated.

"Damn! Damnit! Damn!"  
"Yzak stop! We can capture it!" Athrun pleads blocking Yzak's way  
Yzak is angered by Athrun blocking him "What are you talking about!? Our mission is to destroy it!"

The two's standoff is broken by Jerid who attacks Yzak from behind singing with his saber however Athrun see's the attack in time to lock sabers and block the attack. Yzak smirks and rushes off towards the Strike as Athrun struggles with Jerid.

"Your mine trash" Jerid smirks raising his rifle up for a close range shot at the Aegis but before he can fire Kamille's Gundam tackles his causing the shot to miss and forcing Jerid away from the battlefield.

"You damn kid! Leave me alone!" an enraged Jerid yells struggling with Kamille as he is pushed back.

Kira keeps firing at Yzak who keeps dodging and advancing, the Strike's power starts to run low and Yzak then attacks drawing both sabers, Kira blocks but loses his shield, Yzak presses forward sensing the weakness in the Strike. Kira aims with his rifle and pulls the trigger, click. Nothing, an alert comes up on Kira's screen showing his power drained, the Strikes Phase shift goes dim.  
Terror creeps into Kira's mind "Out of power!"  
Yzak pounces "Your mine!"

Suddenly Athrun charges by in MA mode, passing the Duel and grabbing Kira's Strike capturing him in its claws and speeding away back towards the ships.  
Yzak's voice furious with Arthun comes over the comms "WHAT THE HELL, ATHRUN!"  
" I'm capturing it!" Athrun asserts back to his angered comrade but Yzak is hardly calmed "YOU BASTARD! ATHRUN!"

Athrun cuts the channel and changes to one Kira can hear.

"Can you hear me Kira? I'm taking you to my ship."

"Athrun! Let me go!" Kira struggles but the drained Strike offers little resistance  
"... just let me take you.." Arthun solemnly asks, Kira's protests stop as he listens.  
" I lost my mother during the bloody valentine tragedy, that's why I joined ZAFT.."  
Kira knows about the bloody valentine incident, where a PLANT was destroyed by a nuclear attack carried out by the Earth Forces. The event is widely regarded as the spark that erupted into war.  
"I'm not going to lose a friend thanks to them as well. So let me take you to the Vesalius…."

Back on the Archangel Mirialla see's that the Strike is no longer responding to her calls and finds it on the monitor.

"The Strike has been captured!" She shouts to the ranking officers  
"What?!" Murrue turns her attention away from the current battle to find out more information from Mirialla who brings the Strike, still caught in the Aegis' claws, on screen.  
"It's Phase Shift is down as well." Mirialla adds

Natarle rubs her brow "It must be out of energy... Damn"  
Mu's voice comes over the speakers "It's okay"  
Natrale looks to the monitor with Mu on "Lieutenant?"  
"Send out the launcher pack" Mu tells her

Natarle looks at him as if he is crazy "What?" but Murrue sits up having caught on  
"You don't mean to!"  
Mu turns to another screen in his cockpit, one showing Graham still fighting.  
"You can handle it right?" He asks, Graham responds with a grin as he locks sabers with Quattro  
"No problem." He boosts  
"Alright then!" He nods back to Murrue who calmly nods backs.

"Will someone tell me what is going on!" Natare yells at both Mu and Murrue  
"Move the Launcher Strike pack to the catapult!" Murrue orders ignoring Natarle  
" Captain!" Natarle shouts as Mirialla gets to work organizing things  
Murrue turns to Natarle "The Striker packs house their own batteries that the Strike can draw power from. So we just need to have the Strike swap packs"

"In the middle of combat! Thats so reckless!" Natarle protests

"But it's our only shot" Murrue cuts her off.

Outside Mu evades shots from the Buster as he changes his ammunition to a smoke round, he lines up the Buster and fires landing a shot and covering the Buster in smoke from the impact though it deals little damage.  
Dearka shrugs "What was that meant to do? Wait...Smoke?"  
"Now!" Mu signals  
"Send out the Launcher!" Murrue commands and the Archangel fires the Launcher pack out at full speed towards a spot designated by Mu it zooms past the Blitz as it chops up a Hizack. Nicol notices the pack.

Back with Graham who continues to trade blows with Quattro and Rusty a signal goes off.

"Time for me to step away from this dance boys." he avoids shots from Quattro's rifle before dropping a flash grenade into one of Quattro's shots blinding him and Rusty long enough for Graham to transform into Mobile Armour mode and speed away from the battle towards Kira and Arthun. 

Over the Buster the smoke fades and Dearka see's the pack pass him, he zooms in on it to get a better look  
"A Gun? What are they up too?" His suit is rocked as Mu's cannons again hit him  
"Damn! Nicol! Come on that's going right towards Athrun and Yzak! They are up to something!"  
Nicol nods and the two break away from their current positions to chase the pack

"Oh no you don't!" Mu chases, firing on them from behind as the pack moves towards Kira and Athrun. 

Graham's speed allows him to reach the Strike before the others however his approach is picked up by the Aegis systems. still his speed surprises Athrun who is caught off guard.  
" Allow me to cut in! This is what I call the!" Graham announces approaching from above the Aegis and transforming into MS mode and drawing both sabers without a loss of speed, he swings down.

" Graham Special!"  
"Damn!" Athrun is forced to let go of Kira and transform into Mobile Sit mode to avoid having the claws of the Aegis sliced by the Flags sabers. He raises his shield and parries a follow up attack from Graham, the Strike spins free as Kira regains balance and spots Graham grappling with Athrun.

"Mr Aker!"

"Well don't just float there!" Graham snaps struggling to hold Athrun back as the Duel, Buster and Blitz arrive and start to fire on Kira and Graham. "Take the pack now Kid! You know how right!?"

"Yes!" A slight bit of hesitation before Kira confirms with Graham and moves towards the pack, lining the Strike up with the Launcher pack he detaches the Alie and attaches the Launcher pack. The Strikes eyes glow as power returns to the suit and the Strikes Phase Shift armour glows to life. The transformation catches Rusty and Quattro's eyes and they pause there battle to watch as Graham smiles.

"It swapped packs?!" Rusty says in disbelief

"Interesting" Quattro responds to this new Gundam before him.

The Strike turns back towards the chasing Gundams dragging up its large Agni Cannon and taking aim at the charging Duel.

" Yzak! Move!" Athrun shouts seeing the canon be raised. Kira fires and Yzak grunts just barely rolling out of the line of fire as the shot blows through spare debris behind the Gundams.  
"Where's that power come from" Yzak asks shocked

Dearka and Nicol regroup around Yzak and Athrun.

"He's recharged it seems but we're running low on energy now ourselves." Nicol observes  
"Nicol's right Yzak. We gotta pull out or we will get captured ourselves." Dearka tells his friend.

"DAMNIT!" Yzak hits the side of his cockpit in frustration while Athrun watches on at the Strike which looks to him ready to fire again should they advance. The Gundam's start to pull back with Athrun firing retreat flares to notify Rusty who also backs off from his battle with Quattro. Kira breaths a sigh of relief as Graham approaches.

" We cut that a little close.. eh boy"

"Yeah.." Kira responds the events of the fight still weighing on his mind.

" The ZAFT force's are pulling back!" Miriallia tells the rest of the Archangel who all relax and look around congratulating each other. Outside Jerid continues his struggle with Kamille both now weaponless.

"You murderer!" Kamille yells swinging at Jerid cockpit but been blocked by the officer.  
"What is this kids problem!" Jerid grunts  
"Kamille that's enough" Both pilots hear the stern voice of Lieutenant Emma who's MK 2 arrives to break them up. Her voice is enough to quell Kamille's anger as the boy stops resisting and just holds his head, tears leak from his eyes as a feeling of powerlessness over comes him.

"Come on Lieutenant." Emma tells Jerid who grumbles "Fine" before helping her escort Kamille back towards the Archangel. Quattro watches with his men before pulling back, while Kira, Graham and Mu also return with the battle having drew to a close for now.


	7. Gundam Universes Chapter 7

**Phase 7: Parting Ways**

With the battle over the Earth Forces regroup within the Archangel, Kamille's MK2 is stored aboard the ships hanger having been escorted in by Emma and Jerid. By the time Kira and the others return Kamille has been removed from the Mobile Suits cockpit and taken into custody. Kira heads back towards the hanger after changing out of his pilot suit but stops when he see's Jerid, remembering the destruction of the capsule that set Kamille off. Before words can be exchanged the nearby door opens as Kamille is escorted out of the hanger by two guards and Emma. Jerid turns away from Kira and steps towards Kamille.

"Hey kid." Jerid address Kamille who looks up at the Titan. His look annoys Jerid.

"I heard about who was in that capsule." Jerid's words still hold a hint of dislike towards Kamille but at the same time pity for him though Kamille just glares back defiant.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I had no idea that your mother was in that thing... Must be hard for a baby to lose his mummy like that. Just tragic."

Kamille steps forward but is pulled back by his guards. Graham arrives behind Kira and stops to watch.

"Go ahead, take a swing at me if you want kid. Just like the space port right?" Jerid goats but this time Kamille does not bite.

"I know. I get it. You were just carrying out your orders like a good little soldier right? It's not like a civilian like me can expect you to do anything else. Even idiots have their duty. So.. I forgive you." His words seem to just annoy Jerid further.

"I'm just powerless against this cruel military system, right? A system that breeds hate and forces people to fight" Kamille's eyes lock with Kira behind Jerid.  
"Why you! Who do you think you are!" Jerid shakes his fist raising it but is stopped by Graham.

"Hey, calm down! Try and control yourself a little, you're a Titan right? Aren't you meant to be an elite? Then act like a real soldier and don't get provoked by a child who just lost their mother. Graham snaps at Jerid calming him before he pulls away and storms off past Kira. Graham turns to Emma his scowl relaxing.

"Thank you Lt. Aker" Emma thanks Graham who nods back

"Sorry if I over stepped my bounds there, since you too are Titans."

"No, I think that was for the best for both of them." She looks towards Kamille who still has a defiant look in his eyes.

"Excuse us" Emma motions for the guard and Kamille to leave before following. Graham looks back to Kira and motions for him to come closer.

"Hey, boy. Mu told me to warn you to put a lock on the Strikes activation codes as soon as you can." Kira looks confused by Grahams orders so Graham drags him in close so no one else would be able to overhear as more personnel leave the hanger and move by them.

"The Titans are sending over some engineering crew to look at that Mk 2 we recovered but we don't want them tinkering around what's not there's if you get my drift?"

"Oh, okay sure." Kira confirms, Graham nods and pushes Kira away gently

"That's it. Now get going, we don't have all day, yeah." The two split up.

Vesalius pilot changing room, Athrun is slammed against a locker by Yzak who holds him by his collar.

"What the hell was that all about!" Yzak yells as Athrun remains quiet refusing to look Yzak in the face.

"Hey, calm down Yzak!" Nicol tries to intervene grabbing Yzak's arm but is shuck off.

"Why! We had him! Until HE pulled that stupid stunt!" Yzak again bangs Athrun against the locker.

"Just what the hell were you thinking?" Dearka asks but Athrun remains quiet.

"Alright break it up already." Rusty walks in standing by the door. Yzak grumbles slamming Athrun once more while letting go letting Athrun fall to the floor.

"Damnit!" He storms out, soon followed by Dearka who gives Athrun a final stare.  
Once the two leave Nicol goes to help Athrun back to his feet.

"Athrun..." However Athrun rejects Nicols arm and stands himself. He clenches his fists.

"Just leave me alone for a bit.. Please" Athruns words warn Nicol off who still looking worried for his friend, decides to leave as well.  
"We're all pretty pissed at whatever that was.. I hope you had a good reason for it, Athrun." Rusty leaves having said his bit leaving Athrun in the room alone. As he walks down the corridor he hears a loud bang. Inside Athrun has punched his locker in frustration denting it...

Archangel, inside the ships holding area, Kamille sits on his bed in his cell as the door opens.

"I don't want to talk to anyone.." Kamille huffs unable to see his visitor.

"Should I leave then.." Kira's voice responds, causing Kamille to look up as his friend walks in to see him.

"Kira?" Kamille questions as Kira tries to reassure his friend with a faint smile as he brings over and sits on a chair, the two separated by bars.  
"Hey" Kira faintly responds

"So you stayed with them then.." Kamille begins

"Yeah...Tolle and Miriallia, along with our friends are on this ship, so.. I need to stay. To help protect them." Kira quietly answers still uncertainty in his voice

"I see.. I didn't know." Kamille looks down and fidgets

"You know I piloted there Mobile Suit don't you?" Kira asks Kamille

"Yeah, I knew it was you in that Gundam.." Kamille responds

"And.. I'm a Coordinator" Kira states surprising Kamille

"I had a feeling, I always knew there was something different about you. At School, when we hung out. You were different but not like me.."

"The crew here are really nice, there protecting me from the Titans"

"Since if they find out you're as much a prisoner as I am here?"

"Sort of.. So you joined the AEUG?" Kira moves the topic on. Kamille tenses back up

"I guess, I just couldn't stand how the Titans put people down.. and now.." Kamille clenches his fists thinking of his mother.

"I'm sorry about.."

"It's fine.." Kamille cuts of Kira.

"It's not like my dad is going to care, either." Kamille continues before he is interrupted by a knock at the cell door. Emma walks in

"oh, Kira? Am I?" Emma questions as Kira gets to his feet.

"That's alright, I was about to leave. I'll see you later Kamille" Kira goes to leave but Emma stops him from exiting the cell.

"Hold on there was someone in the Mobile Suit hanger asking for you Kira" Emma tells him before he leaves, Kira leaves puzzling over who might be waiting for him. Emma shuts the door to the cell behind her.

Archangel Hanger, a blonde haired man in a blue suit stands looking at the Strike. He see's Kira enter the hanger, noticing the uniform he calls to Kira.

"You! Are you the pilot of this Mobile Suit?"

Kira recognises the man as he turns "Mister Bidan?"

The man is Franklin Bidan, Kamille's father. Kira knew he was a engineer for the Federation having meet him before. Franklin also recognises Kira as he walks closer.

"Wait. Aren't you one of Kamille's friends? You are, you're Kira if I remember rightly... Why are you in that uniform?" Franklin asks confused.

"I'm the pilot of that suit." Kira confirms hesitantly. Franklin is suspicious but moves on.

"So you are... It's a fine machine." He looks back to the Gundam

" Morgenroete really out did themselves with this. It might be even better than my ." He states a glimmer in his eye

"Oh it most certainly is Lieutenant Bidan." A voice comes out from behind Kira, who turns to see a man in his late twenties to early thirties with tied back brown hair, Kira recognises him as the stranger who had arrived to see Professor Kato.

Franklin gives a laugh " You Union guys must be very happy with this. I'll make sure to correct any problems you made once I check it over."

"That's if the blueprints hit your desk" Billy retorts in a sarcastic manner

"Well I am more interested in that new AEUG Mobile Suit anyway, it looks to use Zeon or maybe ZAFT technology" Franklin says seeming to get lost in his own thoughts as he speaks.

"Billy Katagiri!" Graham announces having arrived himself. The brown hair man smiles recognising

"Well look who it is! I had heard you were making trouble in space." Billy and Graham shake hands, Graham laughs

"Well you know me. Still I didn't expect to see you here?"

"We couldn't find Dr. Kato so I was sent to help with maintaining the Strike since I was at least briefed on the machine before I came to the colony to help with the tuning."

"So you were involved on this project, you never told me."

"Don't be like that, the old man told me to keep it under wraps is all" Billy seems a little uncomfortable with having lied to Graham

"Well no harm, while your here though, mind checking out my FLAG as well?" Graham smirks

"Be my pleasure" Billy smiles his mood seeming to have improved however the two are cut short as Franklin intervenes

"Anyway, I would like to test this Mobile Suit out, but it seems to have an activation code. Do you know what that is Lieutenant Graham?" Kira looks away as Graham's eyes narrow

"Graham isn't the pilot, I think it's that kid if the report is correct." Billy responds pointing to Kira, Franklin looks to Kira but Graham steps forward.

"Sorry, but since we haven't heard from our command, I'm afraid we can't let people go messing with our Mobile Suit. ZAFT might have fell back but we are in a crisis lieutenant." Graham states causing Franklin to back up.

"What?!" Franklin responds obviously not expecting to have been stopped.

"It is what it is. We don't have the time to indulge in test flights" Graham shrugs

"Fine" Franklin grumbles

"Lieutenant Bidan?" Emma arrives addressing Kamille's father.

"What is it!" Franklin still annoyed by Graham's words rudely responds

"Can I talk to you for a moment" Emma points for him to follow her, he nods and takes a final glare at Graham before leaving.

"You keep talking to Titan's like that and it will come back to bite you, you know? No matter how good you are..." Billy reminds Graham

"Fine by me. I'd rather be shot down than take orders from those idiots" responds back to Billy who just shakes his head.

"Same old Graham.."

Time passes on the ship as repairs and resupply is completed. Kira and Graham are called to the bridge. Graham heads in first, Kira spies Mu already here sitting on a railing near the commanders chair.

"You wanted to see us both captain?" Graham asks as the crew gather or turn to listen to Murrue's announcement.

"Thank you for both coming." Murrue starts

"So how come the pilots are here?" Graham asks

Mu is the first to answer "Well we got our orders finally. We're headed to Earth"

"Earth?" Kira slips, having never been to Earth before and only seen it on TV or the web.

"Yes. We will meet up with the 8th Union Fleet who will then send on the civilians to Orb's home land on Earth" Murrue begins with a smile, instantly warming the moods of the civilian volunteers present

"Awesome!" Sai shouts with a smile

"You hear that?" Tolle turns to Mirialla

"Yup, home!" she responds

Murrue lets them enjoy the moment before continuing "The Titans are to take their crew and split up with us here to pursue the AEUG fleet, meaning until we reach the 8th Fleet we will be alone again, save for the additional personal who have joined us."

"Suit's me fine" Graham nods

"I hear you" Mu agrees

"Wait! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Natarle's voice breaks the mood as she shouts into her head piece

"What's wrong Natarle?!" Murrue quickly asks as Natarle who turns around

"That female Titan pilot has just took off with the three 's!"

"What?!" Graham responds shocked

"That Emma girl? I didn't peg her as the kind to desert... Guess you can't tell what a woman is really thinking" Mu wonders getting a annoyed glace from Murrue

"It looks like she took one of the researchers and that boy with her" Natarle states as she gets the information. News of Kamille's escape surprises Kira, Graham notices and smiles.

"Well that's a shame.." Graham shrugs  
"Lieutenant?" Murrue looks at him, Mu stares as well

"Well it's a Titans problem, isn't it? They decided they didn't need our help with the AEUG. We don't want to get in there way after all." Kira looks to Graham as he makes a case for the crew to not chase after Kamille and Emma.

"They do have more man power than us I suppose. And there is the Alexandria nearby" Mu adds

"Your right, we shouldn't interfere, really. Don't you agree captain?" Graham asks Murrue who hesitates

Murrue looks to Mu who grins and winks at her before she sighs "The ship is in the middle of a crisis. We aren't in any state to go chasing after anyone right now"

"Captain!" Natarle interjects

"Relax" Mu cuts her off causally "We have enough problems without adding to them. We should head towards Earth"

"If that is settled then, we depart and head for the Earth." Murrue her crew who salute. Kira joins in and finds himself thanking Murrue, Mu and Graham in his head before thinking one last time about his friend now been chased by Jerid.

"Damnit Lieutenant Emma what are you thinking! " Jerid curses as he gives chase in a Hizack before noticing the Archangel behind start to turn and depart.

"What are they doing! Are you people just leaving now!" He shouts in frustration

"The Archangel? It's leaving and not pursuing us?" Emma notices as well

"Kira, thank you" Kamille thanks his friend as he escapes with Emma.


	8. Gundam Universes Chapter 8

**Phase 8: Chance Encounter**

Having departed the Colony area, the Archangel continues on its charted course towards Earth and begins to approach the debris field that circles the blue planet. The crew has begun to tire having started to run low on supplies. Not weapons those having been restocked by the Titans but basic amenities such as water.

 **Archangel**. Kira and the rest of his friends sit in the cafeteria, slowly eating their food. Flay lets out a heavy sigh while checking her hair.

"This water restriction really stinks... I haven't been able to take a bath in days at this point!"

"Oh poor you..." Tolle's eyes roll as he bites into his food which proves a little too tough to swallow and he begins to choke, though his outburst proves a bit overblown to the point Miriallia slides her glass of water over to him.

"For goodness sake. Go on, take it." She tells him as he quickly reaches for the glass downing it in one go. The teens laugh at his antics and Kira for a brief moment forgets about the severity of their situation, to think just days ago they had been able to act like this whenever they liked on the colony. Kira hoped all of this would end with them reaching Earth, reaching Orb.

"But you know... We really do need to get some water soon..." Sai's words a harsh reminder of the situation they are all in and soon kills the cheery mood.

"Don't worry I'm sure Ms Murrue will come up with something." Kira tries to reassure everyone while hiding his own uncertainty.

 **Archangel Bridge**. Murrue mulls over the route they are currently taking towards Earth. Mu walks over looking over her shoulder, she sits up to look at him.

"Cheer up, at least we are out of that mess with ZAFT." Mu reassures her

"True, but now we need to do something about our lack of supplies. We left in such a hurry after all." Murrue replies sighing and putting the map down.

"Our current course is our fastest one but it takes us out of the way of any potential stop off points that are Earth controlled however it does take us through the debris belt" Neumann states putting the map on the big monitor screen

"Humanities junkyard, the debris belt huh? We had better be careful not to get caught up and end up part of the trash." Graham adds looking at the on screen map. Suddenly Mu clicks his fingers signifying him having an idea.

"Thats it!" He shouts

"huh?" Murrue questions him.

"The debris belt! There's all kinds of things in that godforsaken area and a good chance we might be able to find some supplies."

Murrue looks down. "I was thinking about that.. but I'm worried about going that route."

"Don't, we will just get enough to survive things. I'm sure the dead will accommodate the living as long as we're respectful" Mu assures her.

"Your right. It's not like we have many other options after all" Murrue concedes

Mu heads to the cafeteria to find Kira and the rest.

"Alright, your all in one place, makes finding you all easy." he announces standing in the door way.

"Lieutenant?" Kira stands to face Mu who gestures him to relax.

"As you know, we're running low on supplies, mostly water. So we have decided to stop off in the debris belt. All kinds of abandoned debris from colony's and old ships from the One Year War are left out there."

"But isn't that stealing from the dead?" Sai mutters not comfortable with Mu's idea.

"That's horrible..." Miriallia adds.

"Hey! We're not going to do or take anything unnecessary but giving our situation, it is necessary that we get those supplies." Mu tells them trying to get them to snap out of their thoughts. The group looks down searching for a rebuttal. Mu sighs and rubs his head

"Come on don't look like that, we have to do this to survive, of course we don't want to do it but we don't have much choice." The kids finally nod in acceptance.

Time passes and the ship reaches the debris belt, in the hanger of the ship Natarle and Tolle are assigned to the same salvage craft while Sai and Graham take the remaining. Kira is assigned to guard the crafts in the Strike. Kira talks with the two crafts via monitor screens from the Strike.

"The Strike can help with the heavier lifts but your mostly just there to make sure nothing goes wrong. So just focus on our surroundings Kira." Natarle lectures as Tolle preps the craft for takeoff.

"Basically it's your job to bail out ass's out of any trouble that might happen. You'll do fine kid." Graham adds.

"Well at least it's not fighting so I should be okay" Kira thinks

"By the way Tollie, where is Miriallia? I thought she was to come as well?" Natarle asks Tollie who finishes checks.

"Oh didn't you hear? She and Flay are busy with the children. They have something planed. I think so the Captain took her off this mission." Tollie recalls

"Is now really the time..." Natarle wonders.

The group launches as the ship moves deeper into the belt, soon however they come across a magnificent but chilling sight that shocks even the older officers to the point Murrue can only cover her mouth to stop her voice escaping as she stands.

"No way... What's that doing here of all places!" Graham says in awe of the huge mass in front of him. The object in question is none other than a shattered colony but no normal colony, a PLANT. Once a home colony of Coordinators, now a ghost town lost in the junkyard of outer space.

"It must have been dragged here by Earth's gravity..." Natarle coldly summarises

"But thats.." Tollie gulps

"A PLANT isn't it?" Sai asks Graham who nods back.

"Junius Seven.. I don't believe it.." Graham confirms.

"Junius Seven..." Kira mumbles in awe. Athruns words haunt Kira.

"I lost my mother during the bloody valentine tragedy, that's why I joined ZAFT..."

Kira holds his head as he calms himself.

"Are we really going to go there?" Sai asks Graham who pauses, knowing the answer to the question but still not feeling comfortable with answering.

"Damn, didn't expect things to be this unpleasant" Graham grumbles

"On the other hand, a PLANT should have more than enough water stored inside, it will save us time checking the smaller locations." Natarle states calmly, her worlds aren't met by any enthusiasm even from the Officers.

Finally Murrue speaks having returned to her seat. "Natarle is right and although I'd prefer not to we don't have another choice. " The crew respond knowing her to be correct.

"Still lets at least show our respects first" Murrue adds looking down at a small screen on her chair showing Miriallia and Flay along with the children all holding origami flowers.

The excavation is left on hold as preparations are made by those on the ship. Before long however Kira notices a number of crew members appear on the outside of the Archangels hull in space suits lead by Miriallia and Flay, they bring several large cases out and set them down. Kira watches on from the Strike as the cases are opened letting loose many colours of origami flowers into space. The sight seems to ease Kira and the rest of the crew members who all take a minute, some quietly working on, others pausing and paying respect.

As the flowers scatter works gets underway. Excavation of large frozen ice blocks inside the colony goes on without too much excitement. Kira oversees things from the Strike in its Alie configuration and helps from time to time to ensure the blocks of ice are securely transported and stored on the ship.

Kira sits back in his cockpit as the excavation crafts start on the next block of ice, he opens the visor on his helmet to take a drink, as he moves to put the drink away his monitors sensors flash to light. Several light fly past him hitting the ice and shaking the excavation crafts.

"The hell is that!" Sai shouts holding onto the controls as best he can to stabilise the craft from the rocking.

Graham almost loses his seat from the explosion "Not now!"

"What!?" Kira scrambles to get sight of where the shots had come from, he finds them. Several AEU Hellion Perpetuum and Space Leo Mobile Suits appear from out of the wreckage. The Archangel crew get a visual as well.

"AEU models!" Murrue recognises the suits.

"More than likely terrorists, there isn't any unit markings I can see. Plus the AEU isn't know to be very good at holding onto their mobile suits." Mu adds

Graham steadies himself "or more likely, they like to make money... Kid! They aren't friendly wipe them out!"

Kira listens to his words and blocks some of the shots, but finds it hard to fire back at the closing suits.

"With everyone behind me, if I move now to attack then they could hit the excavation crew " Kira thinks looking for a way to turn the tide while blocking the shots that could hit Graham and Sai's crafts.

"Darn, he can't fire back and protect the crafts! I'm going out!" Mu shouts unable to watch anymore however he is stopped by a shout from Kuzzey who operates the radar.

"What's happening! My radar's dead?! It's not N-Jammer interference though!"

"Same here! I've lost contact with the Strike as well!" the other operators on the ship confirm causing Murrue and Mu to look in confusion.

At the battlefield Kira blocks a shot from a Leo and finds himself able to target for a counter attack but before he can pull the trigger the Leo is hit from another angel by a purple beam shot causing it to explode in a flash of light. The unexpected attack spooks the other terrorist units whose loose formation is broken as they search for the location of the shot. More shots ring out hitting more terrorist units destroying the mobile suits in single hits as they begin to panic. Kira searches for the origin finally seeing it. A olive green and white mobile suit with a design unlike anything Kira had see before even in his books on mobiles suits from his studies on the colony he had never seen anything close to this mobile suit though Kira did have one opinion on it and its large rifle. A Gundam. Kira was sure of it even if it's design was very different to Strike or the MK2. Suddenly a distorted voice comes over Kira's comms.

"If you so much as move your dead, now get out of that suit." The voice demands. More shots are fired from the rilfe of the suit taking out the remaining terrorist suits.

"Who are you!?" Kira definitely asks. Silence is the only reply. Kira tries to open a channel with the Archangel but finds it jammed. He looks back at the suit and notices something else green lights coming from the suit.

"Is that light jamming my systems?" He wonders as he looks around for any options for escape. That'sd when he sees it. A GINN outfitted for recon moving towards the Archangel and Sai and Graham's location.

"No" Kira says under his breath turning back to the mysterious Gundam but it was no longer in his sights. "Gone"

Kira's attention moves back to the GINN who seems to have notices Graham and Sai's ship.

"Why couldn't you have just went past!" Kira yells raising his rifle and firing a shot at the GINN. The shot hits and saves Graham and Sai who breathe a sigh of relief.

"Now you have done it." The voice from the mysterious mobile suit again. The pilot takes aim at the Strike.

"Targeted and.. huh?" the origami flowers float in the way of the Gundam's rifle sights causing the pilot to take his eyes off and not fire.

"paper flowers?" He questions

"What is taking so longer, your already past the mission time to deal with such a small force. Return at once. Your putting the operation at risk the longer you stay out there" A second voice complains to the pilot over his comms. The pilot laughs to himself

"Roger I've dealt with the terrorists. Returning to ship." He looks back at the Strike before leaving.

"I'm sure we will meet again Mr White Gundam." And with that his unit pulls back. As it leaves the communication systems on the Archangel and Strike come back up.

"The radar is back!" Kuzzey announces. Murrue reaches for her chair side terminal to contact the Strike.

"Strike come in do you hear me?! What happened out there!?" Murrue asks

"You didn't see anything?" Kira replies

"No."

"Well there was another Mobile Suit, it... It destroyed the terrorists. It's gone I think. I'm okay." The crew breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'll return now." Kira continues.

"Good Job" Murrue finishes.

As Kira moves to return he notices something in the ruins around him, flashing. "A capsule?"

The Strike returns to the Archangel but not alone, the capsule is with him. The engineers work on breaking the lock as a small number of the crew gather around, Kira included.

"You really have a habit of picking things up don't you..." Natarle tells Kira standing next to her.

"Well I couldn't just leave it." Kira say defensively.

"Alright this should do it." Billy says as him and Murdoch open the capsule.

The doors slide open and from the iron case a girl floats out and upwards towards the crew. Kira gazes as the girl no older than himself looks down on them all. She has long flowing pink hair and wears a white and blue dress, behind her a small pink robot, a hard comes floating though the hair.


	9. Gundam Universes Chapter 9

**Phase 9: Songstress of Space**

The young pink haired girl floats down out of the capsule, Kira grabs her hand to pull her to the floor.

"Oh, thank you." She says politely as Kira steps back.

"Sure." Kira stutters

"Haro! Haro!" The Pink Haro shouts as it moves to her side bouncing up and down. The girl smiles then notices Kira's uniform.

"Oh my! This isn't a ZAFT ship is it!?" She exclaims shocking the crew.

"Oh no..." Billy says nervously

"ZAFT ship!?" Graham questions slowly realizing that they had brought a coordinator onboard. Mu facepalms pushing his head back.. Murrue steps forward.

"Excuse me but I'm going to need you to come with us..." The girl nods willingly to Murrue's request and picks up her Haro to be escorted away. Kira watches her leave as the others begin to gossip.

The girl is taken to a room for questioning by the senior officers. She sits opposite Murrue.

"Okay, can we have your name please?" Murrue begins.

"Of course. My name is Lacus Clyne, thank you all for rescuing me." The officers pause.

"Wait a minute. Did you say? Clyne?" Mu questions

"Isn't that the name of the current chairman of the PLANT government? Siegel Clyne?" Graham mentions.

"Ah why yes! Siegel Clyne is my father, do you perhaps know him?" Lacus enquires innocently to Graham's disbelief.

"What? Me? Know him?" He says in shock. Mu faceplams shaking his head. Natarle shakes of the shock having heard movement behind the door. She gets up and opens it peeping out and shocking Tollie and Sai who were against the door.

"Don't the both of you have more important things to be doing." She scolds them making them both run away. They both pass Kira who is passing he looks at Natarle's annoyed expression before getting a glimpse of Lacus as he walks by under Natarle's hawk-like eyes. Lacus waves to Kira with a smile but he pretends not to notice and walks on. Natarle shuts the door.

"Sorry for that. Now what were you doing floating out in that capsule?" Natarle continues  
"Ah yes, you see I came on a ship to inspect Junius Seven before the one year anniversary of the Bloody Valentine. However when we got here, a AEU ship stopped us. There was a lot of arguing and before I knew what was going on a fight had broke out and the crew threw me into the life pod." Lacus recounts the situation.

"Maybe those terrorists we ran across were the people who attacked her ship?" Graham theorises.

"It would make sense, I imagine there is all kinds of reasons for terrorists to want to kidnap or even kill the daughter of the PLANT Chairman." Murrue adds

"Terrorists?" Lacus asks.

"You weren't the only one we found near Junius Seven." Graham tells her.

In another part of space the ZAFT ship Vesalius sails still on the tail of the Archangel with the other ships. Athrun is called to the bridge, he walks in and Rau turns in his chair to greet him.

"You wished to see me Commander?" Athrun says saluting. Rau notions him to be at ease.

"Yes. You are engaged to Miss Clyne correct?" Rau asks

"To Lacus? Yes."

"Hmm, then I regret to inform you that the young lady's ship has gone missing."

"What?!" Athrun shouts stepping forward.

"It seems we have new orders to go look for the young lady, as the closest ships to her last known position. We will be leaving the pursuit of the Legged Ship to the Gamow. The rest of your team will be leaving the ship, however you will remain." Rau says with a smirk.

"I'm to remain?" Athrun questions.

"Why of course, the young prince will return to the PLANT's a hero having rescued the missing princess.. Or will return to weep bitter tears over her lifeless corpse. It seems that is the show your father has planned for you."

Athrun remains silent.

"It must be hard been a celebrity. It's not ideal been dragged into this show during a mission but orders are orders." Rau says as he turns back to the front of the bridge. Athrun scowls

"Yes sir." He replies.

Back on the Archangel the ship continues towards the exit of the debris belt while in the Captains Quarters, the officers discuss what to do having finished questioning Lacus.

"Talk about complicating out situation, now what do we do?" Murrue questions looking over the notes. Mu starts to think to himself as Natarle steps forward.

"What do you mean? She is the daughter of Sigel Clyne, the head of the PLANT's, she would.."

"She's also a big idol, who has fan's on Earth in neutral more Coordinator friendly nations. How do you think it would make us look if we held someone like that hostage?" Graham cuts her off.

"But.." Natarle tires to disagree

"She's also so young, I'd like to avoid putting her though something like that." Murrue says

"And what of those kids who are fighting with us right now? Aren't they too young as well?" Natarle retorts.

"It's not that I don't see your point Natarle but even still, she's kinda a special case." Mu reasons

"So back to square one, either way we have to take her with us for now. Heh, never a dull moment captain" Graham says heading for the door as if the conversation was over.

Murrue slumps down "I wish it would be dull for once.." Mu smiles amused by Murrues remark. 

In the Archangel's Cafeteria,Tolle and Kuzzy are on break, Flay is with them as well having just arrived for her lunch. Tolle sighs.

"Man Miss Natarle is a real slave driver isn't she..." Tolle complains as Kuzzy nods.

From the doorway the polite voice of Lacus surprises the others who each look towards her in disbelief. "Oh hello there. I hope I'm not disturbing you all."

"Why is she out! Don't they lock the doors!" Kuzzy stutters getting up from his chair with Tollie.

"Why? Oh, well you see Mr. Pink gets awfully bored sitting in a room all day and he does like to take walks. So he opened my door. Add to that, and please don't laugh but I was also feeling quite hungry myself." Lacus explains

"Why is a girl from ZAFT getting to wander around our ship so freely!" Flay shouts, the panic in her voice apparent, even alarming the laid back Lacus.

"Oh I am not with ZAFT. ZAFT is the name of the military forces. I am civilian, just like you." Lacus offers her hand smiling.

"Hello, my name is Lacus Clyne, it's nice to meet-" Flay knocks her hand away scowling

"Stop it!"

At this point Kira walks in on the scene.

"Stay away! I don't want any of you coordinators acting all friendly with me!" Flay's outburst alarms Lacus who steps back but her words seem to stun Kira even more who freezes, Tolle notices.

"Flay!" He shouts and she notices Kira has walked in. Kira looks away.

"Excuse me but you should return to your room.. Follow me." Kira finally says to Lacus who follows his advise and the two leave the others in an awkward silence.

"Are you a member of Blue Cosmos Flay?" Kuzzy finally asks

"No I'm not!" She snaps back.

"But I don't think the views those people share, are entirely wrong.. Having your gene's experimented on goes against what was intended and is unnatural." She continues

"But you know.. Kira is a coordinator as well" Tolle tells her getting up to leave.

Kira escorts Lacus back to her room in silence unable to think straight. His mood is picked up by Lacus who does not pry. The two reach her room and Kira opens the door for her, she steps in first Kira having stepped aside for her. She walks to the bed and sits looking back at him still standing in the doorway.

"Please, stay in here. This is an Union ship after all, people will get nervous if you start wandering around." Kira tells Lacus who sits on her bed.

"Oh but that's no fun, and Mr. Pink so does enjoy his walks. It doesn't seem to matter if the door is locked or not, he always finds his way out.." She tells Kira as the pink Haro jumps up onto a nearby table.

"I will not accept that!" The Haro shouts, Kira looks at the Haro in amusement.

"Well what about you Mr Yamato? You don't seem to be very nervous and have been quite kind to me." Lacus asks Kira.

"Please call me Kira and you see, it's because I'm a coordinator as well." Kira says awkwardly.

"We already know why you are kind, Kira. It's because you are you." Lacus tells Kira catching him off guard.

"Thank you." Kira tells Lacus leaving.

"Kind?" Kira thinks as he walks out and is met by Sai. From inside the room the two can hear Lacus begin to sing a melody.

" wow, she has a beautiful voice" Sai begins Kira looks to him

"but I wonder, is that just the effects of genetic engineering.." Sai's words seem to dagger Kira.

"What's wrong? Let's go." Sai walks on past Kira. 

Meanwhile Vesalius as left it's other ships and taken a new route towards Lacus' last known spot on the bridge, Rau and Athrun are present when a picture of Union ships appear on the largest monitor.

"Commander, we have picked up a Union Fleet in the area." Ades notifies Rau who examines the picture.

"This seems a odd place to come across Earth Forces." Athrun thinks aloud, Ades nods.

"I wonder.. Ades, pull up a map of the area." Rau commands

"Sir." Ades acknowledges putting up a large map on the briefing table which Rau moves to. Athrun follows

"As I suspected. Very sneaky." Rau chuckles

"Commander?" Athrun asks, not having seen Rau's point.

"Don't you see? This is the easiest entrance to the Debris belt. We came here to double back on miss Lacus' most logical route." Rau begins with a grin

"But if you entered from the other side, then this would be the most logical exit as well. I've a sneaking feeling that the fleet in front of us are here to supply the Legged Ship. The courses match up if the ship has cut through the belt rather than go around. "

"What kind of madmen would go through that place?" Ades says not fully believing his commander.

"But Commander the mission." Athrun argues.

"I've not forgotten of course but at the same time, we are soldiers Athrun . I'd hate to be laughed at by future historians for passing this opportunity up. The search for Miss Clyne will have to wait for now. "

"Yes, sir." Athrun concedes.

"Still there are four ships commander and only two of ours." Ades interjects.

"Don't worry, we have friends in this area." Rau responds confidently.

While Rau plots the Archangel has finally left the Asteroid belt and is now on a direct course for Earth. On the bridge Kuzzy gives a gasp having noticed something flash on his radar. His audible shock surprises the crew.

"What is it?" Murrue inquires, Kuzzy was normally the quietest of the group of teens and so Murrue knew to take note when he spoke up.

"It's a signal from a friendly fleet!" Kuzzy blurted almost tripping over his words.

"What? Really?" Murrue stands

"This is the 8th Union Fleet, commanded by Admiral Lewis C. Halberton. Archangel please respond. " Kuzzy reads trying to keep composure.

"Admiral Halberton! I don't believe it!" Neumann shouts getting off his chair, his enthusiasm shared by the other members of the crew who were part of the regular military.

"A bit of luck for a change" Natarle says to herself even cracking a smile at the news.

"It says they have sent an advance force and.." Kuzzy pauses as he checks his maps. "They're pretty close by! They're asking for a crew roster as well?"

"Admiral Halberton." The name seems to reassure Murrue upon saying it. "Ok. Let's change our course to meet with the advance fleet and Kuzzy you can send them the roster. Alright let's end this thing." Murrue announces with certainty in her voice.

Further ahead of the Archangel lies the 8th Union Fleet Advance Force.The force is made up of 4 Salamis Kai-class cruiser's headed by the Montgomery. Each ship is outfitted with four GM-II mobile suits, save for the Montgomery who only carries two. In place of the other two a large Purple Mobile Suit is stored. From inside a man in a black Titans uniform appears. The man is tall and has purple hair, he lands on the nearby bridge where a crew member meets him.

"What were the tests sir?" The engineer asks

"Satisfactory. For its first test in the Earth Sphere anyway. I hope to do some more tests latter after this mission is completed." The man announces with a confidence that seems to command the people around to listen.

"I'll return later to finish up. No one is to touch my Messala." The man finishes as he leaves the room.

The man's destination is the Montgomery's Bridge where the captain sits looking over his fleet close to the captains chair another man sits taping the arm rest of his chair while scanning some printed documents. The man's name is George Allstar, Vice Foreign Minister of the Union. The captain finally turns and looks at George's tapping hand. George stops slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry. It's just" He mumbles before speaking up

"I just don't believe what luck I could have to have found her on that ship of all places! Can't this ship go any faster captain?" George requests. The captain sighs in response

"Calm down Vice Minister. I know you want to see your daughter but this is still dangerous space to be in." The captain dryly tells his less experienced guest.

"It wouldn't be a problem if we didn't have to stop for that man's little test flights!" George responds irritated

"He's a Titan, I had no choice in that decision. You should know that." The captain tells George.

"I'm terribly sorry to slow our advance. But it was necessary." A voice from behind the two men states as the Titan pilot enters the bridge. George looks up from his seat at the man.

" Paptimus Scirocco. As long as we get there in the end."

"Indeed. It will be interesting to see this Archangel myself, the ship the soldiers are calling the second White Base." Scirocco seems to ignore Georges annoyance

"What about the new AEUG ship? The Argama." George questions Scirocco

"How can a ship of a terrorist faction be called the successor to a ship from the One Year War. No only a ship of the Earth Federation can claim that title"

"A fair point." George surrenders. just then one of the crew shouts back to the captain

"Captain, we have picked up the Archangel on the radar!" The nods in response and George stands.

"Flay" George says his annoyance at Scirocco seeming to have been replaced by hope to see his daughter. Scirocco however has a more strange reaction and looks to another direction.

"What is this strange pressure? Malice?" Scirocco thinks to himself before the feeling grows stronger.

"Prepare the Mobile Suits!" Scirocco calls out to the crew who seem confused until there radars begin to be disrupted.

"What the!? N-Jammer interference Captain!" A crew member shouts, the captain looks to Scirocco as if wondering how he had known but more pressingly his face seems to ask Scirocco for more information.

"It's ZAFT." Scirocco says

"Picking up six GINN's and... No! The GAT-X303! the Aegis!"

"I've also got another ship approaching! It's Zeon! A Zanzibar class! I'm picking up mobile suits from it as well!"

"So ZAFT is in bed with Zeon remnants after all." The captain growls 

Outside the ZAFT suits don't waste time engaging the ships attacking before the ships can launch their Mobile Suits. Athrun leads the GINN's dodging fire, he moves to the front of the catapult deck and transforms firing his main cannon into the deck as the mobile suits of the ship try to launch. Athrun pauses as the GINN's follow up by launching missiles into the ship to finish it off and sink it. Return fire comes from the other ships which Athrun avoids only to be past by several new mobile suits. Zeon Gelgoog Marines.

"Zeon.." Athrun knew about ZAFT's dealings with the remains of Zeon in the Earth Sphere but this was his first time fighting with them.

Behind the attack the Vesalius sits, inside on the bridge Rau observes the battle's opening exchanges. A woman speaks to him from a nearby monitor

"I honestly expected a more dangerous foe when been called on from ZAFT. Has the war took such a toll that you require help to deal with such a small escort?"

"One can never be too careful when engaging the enemy, commander Cima. You crew's support is greatly appreciated." Rau replies avoiding the taunts of Cima

"ZAFT and Zeon do share a common enemy after all. Please tell Admiral Delaz I look forward to his operation." He cuts off the communication channel with her. She smirks from her captains chair on the Zeon ship.

"That man is hard to read. No matter annihilate the Earth forces." She commands, her motley crew responding with a collective "aye!"

"Do we really need her help Captain?" Ades questions Rau now that the link had been shut off.

"You worry too much Ades."

The battles opening exchanges are observed from the Montgomery's Bridge.The captain watches as one of his ships is sunk.

"Quick deploy all Mobile Suits! And tell the Archangel to get out of here!" The captain barks to his men. George stands and floats a over to the captain grabbing his arm.

"Wait! Retreat!? But what about Flay!" His panic serves only to annoy the captain who pulls away.

"Please stay seated and let us do our job sir. I can't allow the Archangel to come into this chaotic battlefield right now. " The captain responds

"But..." George recoils

"I'll launch as well then captain." Scirocco's calm voice interjects.

"Scirocco..." The captain looks back and nods.

" Please! Scirocco, protect that ship, make sure my daughter.. make sure Flay is alright" George moves to Scirocco desperately though Scirocco keeps his own distance.

"Of course" Scirocco leaves in the elevator "My coming here would be a waste otherwise." He thinks as the doors shut

Returning to the Vesalius' Bridge, Rau continues to observe the melee which is in ZAFT and Zeon's favour currently, suddenly a strange feeling creeps over him, a strange pressure he has never felt before. He sits up with an air of interest and concern.

"Oh? Ades, prep my CGUE for launch." Rau says as he stands, Ades turns back towards him

"You're going out sir?" Ades says with slight surprise

"I think I might have to, yes." Rau turns and floats towards the door. In his head he thinks on the pressure he can feel

"There's someone very dangerous out there..." 


End file.
